Revenge is sweet
by Magic Freak
Summary: After almost dying from an attack by uncle Vernon, Harry is saved by Tom having already decided he was sick of fighting for the light he becomes a death eater. Will Harry find happiness or will he be consumed by getting revenge on everyone from the light. Or maybe both? Sorry about bad summery. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer I do not own the Harry potter world.. If I did I would more then likely screw it up unintentionally :( **

Sweat dripped down Harry's face slowly, leaving dirty trails behind, his rapid breathing and beating heart were the only signs that he was distressed. His legs aching with each step as he he walked through the darkness,each step he took was as if he was wandering into a black hole. Harry wanted nothing more than for this to end, he after all wasn't living he was just surviving and to Harry that was meaningless. He stopped for a second to check on his wound, blood running down his cheats in a heavy stream. Harry cursed he new he didn't have long.. " stupid Uncle Vernon and his temper" at least the man would finally get his wish, Harry would soon no longer exist in this world and would be reunited with his family.

Harry had tried to bandage up the wound but nothing could stop the blood flow, his only mission right now was to get as far away from the Dursley's as he could because there was no way he was going to be at peace with them any where near him when he died. Harry's head had begun to spin, he knew he had only minutes to live, he was loosing to much blood to survive more than an hour. Harry only had one regret was that he hadn't done more with his life and that he wouldn't be able to say any words of comfort to Hermione about his death. Hermione was the only one he was sad to be leaving behind, she had always been there for him when he needed it, she hadn't cared when Harry had chosen not to fight for the light, she had understood and sided with Harry. Dumbledore had manipulated Harry's every move and they had both decided that they weren't going to be puppets anymore. The light had disowned them, the Weasley's labeled them traitors.. Even Ron hated them now.

Harry was seeing black spots, he tripped and hit his head on the pavement and there was nothing but black.

*********************************************************************************************************************  
>Harry opened his eyes expecting to be welcomed by his parents to be finally reunited with the people he had longed for most, but he wasn't he was in dim lit room, he clenched his fist into the sheets they were defiantly real this wasn't a dream. Harry looked around he room taking in his surroundings the only thing that was in the room was a cupboard a bedside table and a chair that was placed near the bed as if someone had been watching him as he slept.<p>

Harry tried to remember how he got here but the last thing he remembered was running from the Dursley's after Vernon attacked him. Who had saved him? He didn't recognise anything around him so he couldn't be at the head quarters of the order of the Phoenix then Harry soon started to panic what of someone from the order had found him and were going to force him to fight for them. Harry scoffed there would no way he would fight he thought it was ridiculous that they put the fate of the war in a child's hands, he only just finished Hogwarts and they expected him to be able to defeat the freaking dark lord, one of the most powerful wizards since the founders of Hogwarts themselves...yeah right.

Harry sat up slowly every part of his body ached as if he had been hit by a train and brought back to life. He pulled up his shirt to check his wound, to find he now had a fresh scar. Harry sighed that's just what he needed another freaking scar. He swung his legs around to the side of the bed, slowing standing,placing one foot in front of the other in a sloth like motion. Finally reaching the door he twisted the handle. In front of him was a long hallway filled with rooms. As he was about to step out from the room he was in the one opposite him opened in a rushed movement. He braced himself to be attacked as much as he could without his wand. However the person who appeared in front of him had long bushy brown hair.

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione had him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Harry, thank Merlin your okay". She released him she then slapped him on the cheek, before Harry could complain "That's for giving me a heart attack" she slapped him again " that's for leaving your bed, you almost died Harry, your supposed to be resting. Harry gave her an annoyed look " bloody hell stop slapping me, as if I could rest without knowing where I was, I thought the order was trying to make me fight for them again" Hermione started to shove him back into the room " don't worry the order weren't the ones to save you" Harry smiled and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. " did you?" Hermione had an odd look on her face. " Hermione where are we". He sat on the bed sitting up refusing to lay down. " who saved me, I have a right to know, I now owe them a life debt" Hermione now had troubled look on her face, a battle was raging inside of her she was obviously scared of telling Harry.  
>" okay Harry promise not to loose your temper and that you will stay in bed" her eyes pleaded with Harry, so Harry nodded " I swear on my magic". Hermione realised that Harry was serious, she gave Harry another worried look. "Voldemort, this is Riddle manor" seeing Harry's eyes widened and his face go red she explained. " Harry he really is a nice guy, he isn't insane as Dumbledore mad us believe, he thought you were his destruction, once he learned that the prophecy was just Dumbledore manipulations, he put his soul back together and become saner then most people these days". Harry looked at Hermione as if she was Insane " Hermione this is the man who killed my parents" Hermione shook her head eyes watering " it wasn't him Harry, it was Dumbledore, I have seen the memory with my own eyes".<p>

Harry gave her a disbelieving look " he could have tampered with it, I know it possible" Hermione was angry now " I know a real memory when I see one Harry! They don't call be the brightest which of my age for nothing" Harry put his arms up in surrender  
>" okay, okay sorry" He gave her a smile to reassure her " so what are you doing here then" Hermione stared at him for a while before deciding it was okay to continue. " Voldemort thought it would be easier for me to be here when you woke up so you wouldn't go crazy"<br>Harry raised his eyebrows " it's true Harry, Voldemort is so intelligent he is such a gentleman.. He has been treating me like I'm royalty" Harry laughed at the thought of Voldemort snake like kissing her hand and having dinner having arguments about a book. " he properly fancies you" Hermione gave him a shocked look but soon recovered.  
>" out of the question, Harry Voldemort is as gay as they come, he admitted it when I questioned him". Harry was too shocked to say anything, Voldemort was gay? That sounded weirder then him courting Hermione.<p>

Harry yawned so Hermione left him to sleep, with strict orders not to leave the bed before kissing him on the forehead and promising to visit him tomorrow. Harry let his head rest on the pillow and slowly drift to sleep.

Harry woke with a start, the door to his room opened, he pretended to sleep but peaked through slightly, it wasn't Hermione, the person came closer to Harry. Harry's eyes immediately shut hoping the person would leave thinking he was asleep, his whole body was tense as he waited. The person sat in the chair, he seemed to be waiting for something, Harry didn't dare to move a muscle. "Relax Harry it is simply just time for your potions" Harry opened his eyes " how did you know" he knew that voice but because of there being no light in the room he couldn't see the face of who it belonged to. The man chuckled " no person sleeps that stiff now take these, it will help you heal faster" He handed Harry three vials, which Harry downed quickly having promised Hermione he would do as he was told earlier. Harry coughed the last one tasted like charcoal, he almost spit it back up... Having had much experience with horrible tasting potions from his time in the his hospital wing, he didn't.

The man laughed at Harry but didn't say anything. " who are you?" Harry blurted out uncaring if he came across rude, it annoyed him that he couldn't remember where he had met this man before. " you don't remember me? That hurts Harry" he could here the sarcasm in the mans voice. " we see each other about once a year, come on your memory can't be that bad". With a flick of his wand the man had the room lit, Harry stared closely at the man was the tall dark and handsome type from fairytales he had neat black hair, chocolate brown eyes, perfectly tan skin, his jaw line was sharp and perfectly fine lips. He was tall and muscled, Harry could see them through his loose 's eyes widened as he realised who this man was. He didn't say anything just sat there in shock. Voldemort shook with laughter as Harry looked at him, "You have hair!" Voldemort eyebrows rose as he stared at Harry, his former enemy was laying I front of him, he saved his life and all he had to say was that he had hair. " really that's all you have to say". Harry shook his head at the Tom Riddle looking Voldemort. " it's just your appearance came as a shock, your not a snake mutant anymore"  
>Voldemort scowled " I should have you killed for the way you speak of me however that would waste my efforts of saving you, about my appearance do you like what you see, because your staring which is rude"<p>

If Harry had been drinking he would have spat it out. " I'm not gay, so I don't care about what guys look like, your appearance is just a shock like I said" Voldemort smirked at Harry " do not insult my intelligence Harry, I know when people are gay, plus me and Hermione have been talking I know everything" Harry glared at Voldemort. " I don't know what she told you Voldemort but she clearly gave you the wrong impression" Voldemort frowned at Harry's words not because Harry was in total denial but he thought saving someone life would lead them towards Harry using his real name. " it's Tom Harry, I want you to call me Tom from now on" Harry thought about it for a few minutes but seemed to come to the conclusion that he owed the man his life. " okay T-Tom" Harry nodded to himself.

After a few moments of silence Harry spoke. " Tom why did you save me?" Tom smiled at Harry " I have no reason to want you dead anymore Harry, actually I was hoping you would join me.. I heard you will no longer fight for the light" Harry knew that Tom spoke the truth he didn't know how, he just knew. " I don't agree with all your view Tom". Tom nodded at Harry " I know to which you refer, those views were due to a moment of insanity my views have changed let me prove them to you.. Hermione has joined my ranks, she is currently in my inner circle.. You would be to" Harry thought about it " how about I go on probation, I'll join for a month and if I still don't agree I'll go neutral" Tom nodded at Harry " if that is what intakes then I agree... Now sleep"

Tom then left Harry to his own crazy thoughts. Harry completely missed it when Tom whispered "help me win".

Harry woke and he felt much better, he thought he could run a marathon if he was a faster runner. Hermione came to visit, when she was satisfied that he was well enough she gave Harry the tour of the manor. It was huge! There was over a thousand rooms, there were bedrooms, study's, library's, some were empty some he'd random things. Harry was mesmerised he had never been in a house this big before. Outside he had a quidditch pitch, lake and a stables. The land could fit three of manors inside and still have plenty room for everything else. Harry wandered where Tom got all the money to afford this place but then he thought about how Tom was the dark lord and could do anything he wanted.

Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the morning riding the horses and had a picnic outside in a Field filled with different types of flowers that held every colour of the rainbow it was simply breathtaking. Hermione had dragged Harry to one of the library's to Harry's dismay however they had lots of funny learning new spells by three o'clock, Harry had mastered ten new spells. Harry then dragged Hermione to the kitchen where he cooked her favourite chocolate sponge cake. Hermione adored Harry's cooking, whenever she asked how he could cook he simply would say it was something he loved to do. Hermione would have eaten the whole cake if she could if it hadn't been so filling and her not wanting her to get fat. Harry had laughed at her as he took a bite of his own slice of cake, he had complete forgot about who's house he was currently in and was lost in the moment of having fun with Hermione when a teenage blond walked in.

"Potters a kitchen bitch, who would have thought" Draco's sneering voice made Hermione growl. " I'll have you know all of Gryffindor adored Harry's cooking, he has a talent for it" Draco sneered " he is the boy who lived, they properly didn't want to hurt his little feelings"  
>Hermione smiled wickedly before walking over to Draco and shoving a fork into his mouth.<br>" tell me that it isn't delicious" Draco's eyes widened as he swallowed the cake he looked between the cake and Harry. " Merlin that was good... Potter, can you cook treacle tart or is it only cakes that you can cook?" At first Harry thought Draco was been a prat by asking the question but the look on his face showed he really want to know the answer. " is treacle tart is your favourite dessert?" Draco nodded " how about this ill cook you dinner and treacle tart and you can answer that question". Hermione looked at Harry " I better get some" Harry was about to reply when he was interrupted " yes I better be included in this to Harry" Harry turned to see Draco bowing at Tom. Harry rolled his eyes " looks like I'm cooking for four". Harry then kicked them out so he could start.

Harry was looking at the other three with a nervous look, he hoped they liked what he cook. He had cooked spaghetti and meatballs, with a secret sauce he had invented himself. He ate some off his own plate as he nervously waited. Everyone stayed quite as they ate, Harry didn't know if it was a good thing they were to busy stuffy their faces to talk or a bad thing that they hadn't said anything. He served desert and still not a word was said until the table had been cleared. He stood up and was about to leave when Draco grabbed his arm. "Merlin Harry, I want you to cook for me for the rest of my life" Draco gave Harry a genuine smile, Harry couldn't help but think about the saying a way to a mans heart is through his stomach. It seemed Harry had won Draco's friendship with one simple meal. Hermione beamed at Harry "delicious as always Harry, you know I love your cooking since the first meal you cooked for me for my birthday remember" Harry laughed at her and nodded. Tom smiled at Harry who couldn't shake the feeling about how weird it was to see he dark lord smiling Draco seemed to think so too as his mouth was wide open. " careful drake, you'll catch flies" Draco turned back to Harry " who said you could call me that huh?" Harry laughed " I did, since we are friends now" Draco looked shocked at first then smiled. Tom interrupted before Harry could say anything. "The meal was marvellous I cannot wait until the next meal you create."

After Tom left the three went to Harry's room and got more acquainted. Harry learned Draco wasn't such a prat, he and Hermione still argued but it seemed more as fun then an actual argument. Draco learned about why Harry left the light and Draco told Harry about his home life. Soon Draco went home promising to return soon with decorations for Harry's boring room. Hermione and Harry talked about how weird it was to be in the dark lords home and friends with Draco Malfoy their school rival.

Over the next couple of days Draco came over, the three teenagers were practically inseparable, Draco had decorated Harry's room with black leather couches, a king size bed with silky sliver sheets, a fancy chandler, posters of the England quid ditch team. He painted the walls a sapphire blue which surprised Harry at first but when he asked Draco he said " my rooms green they can't be identical" Harry had laughed. Draco had also taken Harry and Hermione shopping and brought them proper wizard attire as he put it. Harry had even managed to convince him to let them buy a few pairs of muggle clothes as we'll. Draco even brought some, Draco Malfoy now owned jeans. Harry and Hermione thought it was hilarious. When the three weren't pulling pranks and having fun they were in the library studying and learning new things about anything and everything. However no matter how much they asked Harry would not tell them how he had been injured,manor even Tom could get it out of them, who joined them for dinner each night. Harry was dreading that night, it would be his first meeting as death eater.

"Harry you will be fine" Draco smiled at Harry " honestly I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave" Harry rolled his eyes at his blonde friend.  
>" the sorting hat tried to sort me in Slytherin" Harry replied and soon laughed at the look Draco was giving him. " you talked the hat out of a sorting, that impossible it's never been done"<br>Harry shrugged " actually I showed strong attributes for all the houses, so I could have been placed anywhere" Draco's mouth was once again agape "flies, Draco flies". Draco closed his mouth only to open it again. " You seem to make the impossible happen Harry, you would have to be of all the founders blood to have done that" Harry stared at Draco, he had never thought about that, until now. " I can apparate on Hogwarts grounds" Draco smiled at Harry " your keyed into the wards".

They sat there in silence, Harry and Draco could do this without it being awkward. Harry had a stronger bond that Harry and Ron were never close to getting. "Drake I'm sorry for not accepting your friendship back at Hogwarts" Draco laughed " I'll forgive you if you be my pillow for a little while" Harry was frozen in shock, he nodded at Draco he placed his head in his lap and quickly fell asleep. Harry hadn't noticed the bags under Draco's eyes until now, he felt horrible that he hadn't noticed sooner. He declared to himself he wouldn't move and would allow for Draco to sleep for as long as needed. He ran a hand through Draco's hair absentmindedly. His hair was soft as silk and ran through his fingers like water. He smiled as Draco smiled in his sleep,it was like his small gesture of comfort drifted into his friends sleep. He sat there reading for hours, he could see other blokes being uncomfortable but he had told Draco that he was gay weeks ago, when he told him he was scared he was going to loose his new friend but Draco had laughed and said he could tell because he was too. This had made Harry nervous was he really that obvious that he was gay. Tom and Draco had known come to think of it when he outed himself to Hermione she had said the same thing. He told Draco that he had told the dark lord he wasn't gay and Draco laughed " I bet he saw right through you".

Harry smiled at the memory he felt Draco stir as he lifted his head from Harry's lap he had sleep lines down his face. Harry laughed at Draco who tried to glare but failed. "Thanks harry I needed that" Harry then hugged his best friend with a laugh " I'm here if you need me Drake" Draco leaned into the hug " I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep". Harry real eased him from the hug and nodded, he knew there was more to it then that but trusted Draco to tell him when he was ready, Hermione came into the room "it time Harry get your mask on" Draco quickly sorted out his appearance while Harry put on his mask, they walked down the hall hand in hand, both trying to show they would follow Harry to the end of the earth. The walk to Tom's meeting point was a long one drawn out by silence. When they arrived Hermione and Draco went and joined there spot in the meeting and Harry stood next to Tom like he was told he had to do. He had the eyes of a hundred death eaters giving him daggers as he stood there with his head held high like Draco taught him. He acted as if the people in front of him were nothing . When he found Hermione and Draco he focused on them. He didn't really hear the meeting, just kept himself focused on his two friends, trying not to show how scared he was to be there.

Tom put his hand on Harry's shoulder " this young man here is my newest recruit" whispers could be heard but were quickly silenced by Tom's glare. " ravel yourself" Harry slowly lifted the mask from his face. His hand shaking as he dropped it to give everyone a look at his face. There was gasps and then silence, no one dared to speak.. They were in shock." Harry Potter is to be my equal and will not bare my mark as he already wears one". Harry stood in shock he hadn't expected that. " if any harm is laid onto Harry from anyone you will die by my hand.. Any objections" if there was no one dare to move anyway. Harry smirked " I look forward to working with you, I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of fun here" he gestured to Hermione and Draco to join them. "My lord can I have them as my most trusted". Tom nodded " come on Mione, Drake.. We have evil plotting to do"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

There evil plotting turned out I be just enjoying Harry's cooking once again. Harry smiled at his friends, Harry already had a plan.

**I hope you enjoyed my story so far, this story just wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down.. Hope the spelling and grammar mistakes didn't bother you to much :) please review... The more reviews the more I get motivated to write the next chapter.. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry smiled as he wrote down some final touches to the first step in his plan, ignoring the looks he was receiving form Hermione. It was sure to send Dumbledore and his cronies mad. Harry knew for sure that the order would be well aware that he was no longer located at the Dursley's. Harry had only gone back to get a few things when uncle Vernon had attacked him, however he knew the order would be looking for him regardless. Harry chuckled at the thought of their faces as the realised their 'saviour' had joined the man who they wished saving from. He was still yet to inform Tom of his plan but that was just to annoy him, Harry felt that Tom wouldn't really mind anyway as it was Harry's own right to get revenge on the bastards who had made his life the living hell he had been living for all these years.

He handed his plan to Hermione who started reading immediately, a small small smile appeared as she read. "I think this could actually work, unlike some of the other plans you've created"

Harry glared at her " hey I resent that, but this one I added my Slytherin side"

Hermione chuckled "Have you told Tom yet?"

Harry smirked but shook his head. " don't plan to".

Hermione gave him a disapproving look " Harry James Potter, you have to tell him, so help me I'll tell him myself"

Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione scowled at him. "Aww Mione, I don't want to"

She shook her head at him, her wild hair swishing side to side. " don't be so childish Harry".

Harry grabbed the paper from Hermione and ran off laughing, she screamed after him but it was to late he was gone. He ran to the kitchen where of course was where Draco was. Harry covered Draco's eyes from behind and put on the most girly voice he could. " guess who Drakey poo" he heard Draco laugh and it wasn't a forced laugh either. "Hmm let me think, there is no way it's you Harry". Harry removed his hand and smiled at Draco. " stealing my food again Draco"

Draco gave a smirk " you leave it and I'll eat it". To prove his point he shoved chocolate slice in his face in a very unmalfoy like manor. Once he finished he looked at Harry in all seriousness. "You gonna botherthe Weasley's tomorrow" Harry smiled " yup Fred and George agreed to help". Draco shook his head " I know those two a wicked pranksters but I never thought them evil".

Harry laughed at Draco as he ran a hand through his silky mess of hair. " seriously there pranks have always lent them to the dark side".

Draco tilted his head "what kept them with Dumbledork?"

Harry shrugged "me".

Draco's silver grey eyes widened. " why you?"

Harry smiled " when I gave them the funding they need for their store they begged me to blood adopt them"

If it we're possible Draco's eyes would have popped out. " that means they legally are Potters by blood now, why did they keep their name"

"So no one would know" Harry stated.

"Wait that means you accepted your lordship" Draco smiled

Harry nodded " I'm lord Potter Black, I accepted the potter one to adopt them and I signed the Black after Sirius, you know"

Draco nodded before wincing slightly before Harry could ask anything Draco raised his hand. " I'm fine it's the Dark Lord he is summoning me... It always burns when he does it so you can tell the difference"

Harry nodded and took a bit of some chocolate slice.

/ / /

Harry, Fred and George were standing out side of the borrow. Harry had no idea how he had ever felt comfortable here the whole place practically screamed to his magic that it was unwelcome but being Harry he ignored it. Fred and George opened the door leading Harry through the door he had walked through many time before as if he never had.

Harry took a deep breath as he took in the familiar seen, the smell of freshly cooked bacon hung int air, the clatter of mess in an organised matter. He stepped into the kitchen and the chatter instantly stopped. Ron looked like he wanted to blow something up, Mr and Mrs Weasley had a light of hope in their eyes which Harry couldn't wait to squish and Ginny looked as if she were her normal crazy obsessive teen she always had been. Mrs Weasley smiled up at Harry " oh Harry dear it's great that you finally came home" Harry gesture for her to stop what she was doing as she had started to grab him in a hug. She looked startled but however she didn't show it for long. Harry was yet to say a word.

Ron glared at Harry " look the second dark lord has come back, sorry if I'm not leaping for joy mum"

Mrs Weasley glared at Ron. " Ronald Weasley he is your best friend you will do well to remember that"

Fred and George bursted in laughter so much they were literally rolling on the floor clutching their sides. Before Molly could say anything Harry raised his hands. " it okay Molly, I have something to clarify with you, you might want to sit."

Startled, she sat I between her husband and Ginny who was looking at Harry as if she was daydreaming of their wedding day. Harry smirked " first of lam you can cut the shit.. I know"

Molly gasped and covered her mouth quickly. "Why Harry I'm sure I don't know what your talking about"

" don't act daft mum he knows how you guys are all treacherous bastards" the twins intervened

"Boys don't talk to your mother like that"

They smirked, it was starting already. " actually technically, she is not our mother, so we can talk to her however we want to... Arthur"

The two were shocked. " FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL SHOW YOUR FATHER AND I SOME RESPECT"

Harry chuckled " not any more Molly I blood adopted them".

Silence followed for a few minute tears ran down Molly's eyes as she knew it to be true.

"Why w-would you do that t-to us" Molly stammered slightly.

" we hate what this family has become, you are all greedy and every ones you stole from Harry's bank... Haven't you noticed how dad hasn't been getting paid, it goes straight to Harry because he pressed charges"

" but Harry this is your family, we are gonna have children and get married" Ginny demanded.

Harry smiled " not bloody likely, your a slut, you sleep with anything that has a dick...your not my type you see I quite enjoy dick myself actually"

"YOUR A FUCKING FAGGOT AS WELL AS TRAITOR... I SLEPT IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU" Ron had a plain look of horror on his face.

" oh he isn't the only one dear brother".

That was when George leaned down and kissed Harry passionately for a few moments before he let Fred do the same.

" you faggots together, I can't believe I raised you" Arthur look as if were going to be sick.

Harry smiled " Mr Weasley here is you official notice... You see the ministry doesn't hire thieves, you'll find that you all have a black mark against your name thanks to me of course"

Ron shot a curse at a Fred who dodged just in time. Harry pointed his wand at Ron and fired back. The spell hit him and slowly he vanished.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON YOU BASTARD" Molly screamed

Harry smirked "oh he's in Voldemort's dungeon now, chained up I believe if the speed worked fine... You see Molly I won't stand harm to come of my family... Oh and I'm evicting you from this property, as of a week ago I own this disastrous excuse of a house".

Before anyone could say or do anything, he Fred and George apperated, not before they set fire to the house of course, where would the fun be if they didn't.

Tom was more then made he was furious. Hermione had told him about what Harry had left to do. Yes he would have let him do what he wished with his revenge but he wished that he had told him before he left he could have helped make sure he was safe, that teen was to reckless for his own good.

He heard a pop alerting him that someone had apperated into his wards, he knew it was Harry so he made his way to Harry's room. Not bothering to knock of the door he just walked and and glared at Harry who just simply smiled. Harry was put under crucio before the he could blink how ever it only lasted a few seconds."She told you didn't she". Tom rolled his eyes at the teen. " of course she did, she's not my adviser for no reason"

Harry jaw dropped Tom chuckled. " her responsibly while be more magical creature welfare, I have made many promises that she attends to help me keep, right now she is working on amending the werewolf laws"

Harry smiled widely " Remus"

Tom nodded " yes your werewolf friend will benefit, I believe it's the main reason she is so passionate about this particular law, she's seen the damage first hand"

" I can't wait to see him again, last time I saw him was Sirius's funeral"

Tom saw the tears that managed to escape run down Harry's cheeks despite the fact Harry tried to hide it.

Tom knew he should tell Harry what Lucius told him earlier right then but he wanted it to be a surprise right to the very end. Harry suddenly left the room muttering something that sounded a lot like " I need to see Drake"

/ / / /

"You need to do something Dumbledore the boy has gone completely out of control" Molly screeched through clench teeth. She had long since stop crying.

Ginny was taking Harry's job of smashing things in then room. "Calm yourself, Hogwarts will welcome you"

"What of the faggot" Ginny spat

"I'll deal with him soon"

**hope you enjoyed, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry met with an angry Draco, " you left with without me, then you transfer the weasel here and I have to put up with his yelling"  
>Harry smiled " funny I don't hear anything"<br>Draco chuckled " of course not I had some fun before silencing" seeing the annoyed look on Harry's face he adds quickly " I was supposed to come, next time wait until I'm here to leave".  
>Harry sighed "fine".<p>

The walked around the gardens, Harry admired the flowers. "Magic really is amazing" Draco chuckled but didn't say anything. The continued to walk in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Harry was the one to break the silence."Drake did you know Sirius"  
>Draco nodded "As you know we are second cousins, there are photos of us together when I was little but that was before Azkaban, mums told be story's about when they were kids apart from that I don't know much"<br>Harry nodded sadly he had been hoping Draco could tell him something after all Harry had always spoke about James with Sirius, it had never been about him... Harry regretted that a lot.  
>"Harry I know he loved you very much, mum said when you were born, it was all he talked about it was if you were his son"<p>

Tears returned to Harry's eyes and this time the couldn't stop. He fell to the ground, his legs unable to hold him anymore. Draco crouched down and pulled Harry into a tight embrace, rubbing soothing circles around his back. "Shhh Harry it's okay, you have people who love you here with you"  
>Harry's tears soaked Draco's shirt. "He was the dadI never got to have..my family... You aunt took that away from me"<br>Draco moved so he was looking directly into Harry's eyes. " you have me now and Hermione, blood doesn't make family...you have us now... Just treasure the time you had with him"  
>Harry smiled sadly at Draco " I know nothing about him, we never spoke about him"<p>

Draco nodded " from what mother told me he was a lot like James in personality, they were like Fred and George always in sync"  
>Harry smiled " really"<br>"Really, hey maybe next time you feel sad I can get mother to tell you stories about Sirius"  
>Harry nodded " I'd like that"<br>Draco grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wiped the tears away from Harry's face. " for now I know the best thing to cheer you up"  
>Harry tilted his head to the side " what is it?"<br>Draco chuckled " some of your chocolate fudge"  
>Draco the stood up and then helping Harry up who now was laughing, Draco joined in "see I told you" he said as he made his way to the kitchen.<p>

Draco took Harry's mind off Sirius as the grabbed some chocolate slice and ate it. They laughed and Ron's torture. Draco was mid sentence when Harry pokes his finger in the icing and wiped it off on Draco's nose. Who stared at him in horror before placing his whole hand in the icing a smudging it over Harry's face. Soon the two were having an icing war. It only ending when Draco freaked about having it in his hear and not his mouth. They were in a fit of laughter as the looked at each others chocolate covered selves. Draco had chocolate streaks in his hair, half his face was covered not to mention his clothes. Harry hair was in spikes thanks to the chocolate, and his face was completely covered, lucky for him none of it made it on his clothes apart from on his collar.

They were still laughing when Hermione walked in, she stood there shocked before giggling at their appearance. " is it a thing now, chocolate facials"  
>Harry walked up and wiped some on her nose " is now"<br>Hermione scowled " Harry as the Tom's adviser I can't be seen like this"  
>Harry moved his fingers " oh, why you anyway"<br>Hermione grabbed a napkin and wiped the chocolate away " he heard my Ideals from Draco and approved so he chose me, told me it was an honour I'm the only muggle born he will tolerate... Plus it helps I'm best friends with you"  
>Harry looked shocked " why would that help"<br>Hermione smirked " never mind"  
>"Mione" Harry groaned.<br>"I don't have time Harry, I came looking for you to tell you, Ron's awake and yelling off the castle again...why is he here"  
>Harry's frowned " he tried to attack Fred and George"<br>Hermione nodded " oh I'm in, see you later Harry, I have to pay our friend a visit and finish a report"

Harry laughed as she vanished from their site. Harry turned to Draco and his hysterical laughter started again. " we need to clean up now, before any one else see us like this" Draco nodded smiling wiping one last piece of icing right down Harry's shirt. " now we are even" he poked his tongue out before heading out for a shower.

/  
>Harry lay awake for what seemed like hours, and he couldn't find the will to sleep. He rolled himself out of the sheets and walked up to Draco's room, where he knew Hermione and Draco would be discussing hermione a report. He knocked on the door and was answered by a sleepy looking Draco who was just in silky silver boxers .<br>"Wh-what's w-wrong Harry" Draco yawned " Hermione left about an hour ago if your looking for her"  
>Harry shook his head " I couldn't sleep, I was hoping that you guys would still be to keep me company"<br>Draco gave him a worried look " you keep thinking about that night don't you"  
>Harry nodded not looking at Draco. Draco didn't hesitate he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside the room, shutting the door behind him. "Drake you don't have to, I don't want to bother you"<br>" what are friends for, plus you already bothered me,so"  
>Draco walked over to his bed patting the spot next to him. " come I'll read you to sleep"<br>"Drake" Harry hesitated  
>" Harry so help me if you don't get in this bed right now-" he never got to finish the sentence as Harry climbed into the blankets and curled up near him. " so what are we reading"<br>Draco picked up a book from his night stand Harry groaned as he showed him the cover.

A thousand herbs and fungi - if that didn't send him to sleep nothing will. Draco chuckled before starting. After a few pages Harry found himself growing sleepy before sleep could completely take over he managed to whisper. " I'm glad I have a friend like Drake, I only wish I saw that you weren't a prat sooner" the last thing he heard was Draco chuckle before he fell asleep.

/  
>When Harry woke up Draco was already gone, he removed the green sheets which had wrapped around him. He slowly opened the door, just enough to peek through, no ones there... He didn't want anyone to see him sneaking away from Draco's quarters, they would think something of it when there wasn't anything to think about. He ran down the hall to his room where shut the door quickly behind him.<p>

Quickly changing to a black shirt and tracksuit pants, he went to the dinning room to find the others. He found everyone sitting around the table chatting among themselves. Tom was the first to look up, Tom gave him a worried look. "Are you okay Harry, Draco said he tried to wake you this morning but you were unwell, I almost went to your rooms to check on you, but Draco said you were cranky when woken and I don't want to be on the receiving end of your temper"  
>Harry raised his eyebrow " aww is the big bad dark lord, scared of a teenagers mood swings"<br>Tom just shook his head "no it's just it's been a rather good day and I don't want your mood to ruin it"  
>Harry pulled out a chair in between Hermione and Draco. " yup I believe you one hundred percent" Harry's voice was laced with sarcasm causing Tom to scowl at the laughing teens before returning to his paperwork. Harry leaned closer to Draco " why didn't you wake me"<br>Draco smiled " even in your sleep you looked exhausted I left you to sleep in... Though you went and slept the whole day away"  
>Harry frowned "how"<br>Draco felt Harry's head "are sick, you don't know what time it is... It's lunch time Harry"  
>Tom and Hermione laughed at Harry who shoved his face full of bacon in a Ron like manor to ad void talking. Tom got his attention by throwing a bread roll at him. It hit him right in the shoulder.<p>

Harry turned to Tom glaring "what the hell was that for, you don't see me throwing food at you"  
>Tom eyes showed he was amused but his face was blank. "Oh so not in the mood for a food fight today Harry... Did I miss the fun"<br>It took Harry a second until he turned to Hermione glaring, who scaring lay smirked at him. " next time you won't smudge chocolate on me"  
>Harry rolled his eyes at her and turned back to Tom," what did you want"<br>Tom smiled " I need to see you in my study some time today"  
>Harry nodded "okay"<br>He then turned back to his friends and started to talk about quidditch.

/

Harry knocked on the door leading to Tom's study he was answered after his first knock. "Come in Harry"  
>Harry walked in making sure to shut the door behind him. He sat in the chair in front of the desk. Tom smiled up at him. "Finally, I needed an excuse to ignore this paperwork for a while"<br>Harry raised an eyebrow " your the dark lord, have someone do it for you"  
>Tom chuckled " I would but I have idiots working for me"<br>Harry smirked " maybe you should make the requirements higher to join the ranks"  
>Tom shook his head " I didn't ask you to come here to talk to my followers, I want to know about your revenge plan"<br>Harry nodded " I haven't planned much the Weasley's were the first part"  
>Tom nodded " apart from that I only have names"<br>"Who"  
>"Dumbledore, fudge, umbridge, mad eye, Rita Skeeter, the Dursley's , if you let me Bellatrix...and well the whole wizarding world"<br>" why one of my most loyal followers"  
>Harry's eyes were full of hate " she killed Sirius, she took away the only bit of family I had left"<br>Tom nodded "I'll consider it"  
>Tom walked over to Harry and place his hand on his shoulder sending a shiver down Harry's spine. Tom chuckled.<br>"Have you enjoyed your stay here Harry"  
>Harry nodded " it almost feels like home"<br>Tom bent down next to Harry's ear and whispered " this is your home Harry". Causing Harry to shiver once again. Harry could tell that Tom was enjoying this.  
>Harry looked down to his feet " I wish to go back to Hogwarts with Draco and Hermione and be resorted"<br>Tom looked shocked "but Harry it isn't safe for you there now"  
>Harry smiled "it's something I have to do"<br>Tom shook his head " I can't let you go unprotected into Dumbledore's clutches, I want to keep you safe"  
>"I'll have Draco and Mione"<br>Tom glared "teenagers"  
>Harry rolled his eyes "if your so Concerned about my safety come with us I don't care but I have to do this"<br>Harry got up and left a thoughtful Tom behind.

/  
>Harry walked around the grounds by himself letting his thoughts consume him. He missed Remus he had been considering writing to him. He was worried that Remus would disown him once he found out that Harry had joined Voldemort he didn't want Remus to hate him, it would be almost as if Sirius himself hating him.<p>

He was still consumed in his thoughts when he ran into someone. He looked up to see a disgruntled Lucius. "Sorry Lucius" he was about to walk away when Lucius spoke.  
>"Your good friends with Draco now". Harry nodded<br>"You godfather was Sirius black?"Harry nodded again wondering what was with all these questions."he fell through the veil in the department of mysteries correct?"  
>Harry nodded once again. "Why"<br>Lucius looked shocked for a second but replied "I'm doing research on the veil"  
>Harry smiled " let me know if you find anything will you"<br>Harry ran off before Lucius could reply. He stood their shocked for a bit before he whispered to himself "I found something"

/  
>"Mione I'm coming with you to Hogwarts"<br>Hermione squeezed him in a tight hug. "I'm so happy your going to continue your education Harry"  
>Harry laughed "wouldn't miss it for the world"<br>Hermione frowned "your planning something what are you planning"  
>Harry tried to look innocent "I'm not planning anything, why would you think that"<br>She shook him lightly "I'm your best friend and have known you for years, I would be a pretty bad friend if I didn't know you...so spill"  
>"You'll find out in good time"<br>Hermione scowled "you know I hate surprises"  
>"It's a good one I promise" Harry smiled.<p>

Then the both walked to the library were they started studying for their new year in Hogwarts. Harry would no longer be at the bottom.  
>They stayed there for hours if there was something he didn't quite understand, Hermione would explain it. So far he mastered spells he hadn't heard of. He even taught Hermione how to do the patronus considering it was the one spell she had trouble with. Harry shared some spaghetti he had made earlier, Hermione once again told him that he should open his own restaurant. "I'm no that good"<br>Hermione rolled her eyes "year right, people get hooked on your food after the first bite just look at me and Draco"

Harry chuckled and went back to eating while reading a book which was about the wizard and goblin war back in 1987 way more interesting then anything that came out of Professor Binn's mouth. "So before the war wizards and goblins got along they weren't just civil"  
>"Yes, wizards deemed them more worthy of the power of magic and didn't like that goblins could do things we can't even dream of...hell most wizards are still like this and it's because they are scared"<br>"There stupid"  
>Hermione laughed " your telling me"<p>

/  
>"So you can bring him back" Tom asked<br>Lucius nodded "I'm certain of it"  
>"Good get on it right away there is someone who is missing them dearly"<p>

/  
>Molly looked at Dumbledore confused " how are we supposed to find the boy?"<br>Dumbledore smiled his fake grandfatherly smile " we don't need to he will come to us, he loves this place... He will be back"  
>Molly laughed " of course"<p>

**sorry about the time/perspective jumps but I felt the story needed this in my own weird way. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review because I love reading them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione found Harry reading in the corner of the library. "I'm never gonna get used to you reading"

Harry smiled "it was bound to happen eventually, me being so curious about everything and all" Hermione chuckled."I'm surprised to see your not with Draco"

Harry's eyebrow rose "jealous are we?" Hermione shook his head "of that prat...never" she sighed "it's just I don't see much of you anymore"

Harry nodded "I don't know what is, he's just always there" Hermione nudged him "does someone have a thing for a certain blonde"

Harry blushed "were friends Hermione"

Hermione smirked " I know you spent the other night in his bedroom" Harry's jaw dropped"h-how?"

"They call me the brightest witch of my age for a reason Harry... So what happened" she wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Nothing" Hermione rolled her eyes " yeah right, as if, you two have been holding in sexual tension for years" Harry stared at her in shock " we have not, I don't have a thing for Draco... If you must know he comforted me, I was upset...he read to me until I fell asleep" Harry's face was tomato red by the time he finished the sentence " ok I believe you, however I still think you have a thing for each other"

Harry rolled his eyes "whatever, what about you then , do you have your eyes set on anyone else beside victor the asshole" he growled out the last part. "I wish you wouldn't call him that"

Harry scoffed at her " the man cheated on you Mione as your brother it is my duty to defend you honour...it beyond me why you still defend him"

Hermione shook her head " I don't want to talk about it"

"You better not be back with him"

"I said I didn't want to talk about Harry"

"Fine" Harry threw his book to the floor and left Hermione by herself. He was sick of her getting back with that jerk, he knew it was her life and he had no place in how she lived it, but it wasn't the first time Victor had broken her heart and Harry always was the one to pick up the pieces just to watch her make the same mistakes over and over again.

Before he left he turned back to face her " I can't keep watching you get hurt Hermione, I just can't, your a strong person...so be brave and leave him in the past where he belongs" he then left her with tears strolling down her face, no matter how guilty he felt for it, he didn't turn back...it was something he had to do.

/

Harry walked into Tom's study, he didn't bother to knock, luckily the man was on his own or else Harry would have been punished for since an intrusion.

"I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow"

" I still don't like the idea but we will go together"

Harry stared wide eyed at the man as he made his way to the chair opposite the dark lord " you mean, your actually coming with us.. How?"

"Naturally Dumbledork will recognise me in this form, but he will have no proof however that I am indeed me as the wizarding world it's self does not believe in lord Voldemort's return"

Harry nodded "I still have no clue how that will work but okay"

"It is so simple it will work, this way I can make sure, you dear one, are safe of the mans clutches"

Harry shivered " don't call me that... And I can take care of myself... I face you and survived didn't I?"

Tom chuckled "luck"

Harry shook his head " still believe that do you"

Tom got up an walk behind Harry, placing his arms on each of Harry's shoulders he bent down and nibbled on Harry's ear, causing him to shiver. " you never stand a chance against me" Harry felt Tom's breath against his ear and shivered once again, it took all his might to cover the grown that was trying to fight his way out.

"What's the matter Harry, do I make you feel uncomfortable" Harry tried to speak but all that came out were rasping breaths as Tom once again nibbled Harry ear. "Tell me to stop and I will" he started to place kisses down Harry's neck, despite the fact that Harry's mind was screaming stop, his body reacted by tilting his neck to the side to give the man better access. A groan escaped as Tom sucked on the sensitive part of his neck lightly. The next thing Harry knew he was pulled from the chair and pushed against the wall and Tom claimed Harry's lips with his own. Harry gasped which Tom talk as an invitation as Tom's tongue explored Harry's mouth. He groaned Harry tasted faintly of cinnamon, Tom guessed Harry had been cooking once again. He pulled Harry closer and Harry's hand made their way into Tom's hair messing the usually neat hair. Tom smiled into the kiss and was shocked when Harry all of a sudden pushed Tom away. "Stop" was all he said.

Tom took a step back to give Harry space " Harry I-"

Harry raised his hand to stop Tom "don't... I'll guess I will see you at dinner, I made dessert so don't be late" Harry ran from the room before another word could be said. For the first time in his life Tom stood there in shock, he had no idea what had gone wrong, it bothered him greatly.

Harry ran all the way to his room, locking the door behind him, he started pacing back and forth, he had just kissed the man who murdered his parents it was his fault that he had to live with Dursley's. He had been kissed by Tom and he liked it, Harry was so confused and Draco's face arose in his mind. "Shit maybe I have feelings for the prat after all" Harry liked both Tom and Draco, one killed his parents and tried to kill him many times and the other was an old school rival who used to thrive on his embarrassment.

"I'm screwed"

/

Tom, Draco and Hermione at dinner together, all three were well aware of the brunette missing presence. Draco was confused he could see the look of guilt on both Tom and hermione a faces both thought it was because of the that Harry hadn't shown up for dinner.

"Okay what the hell happened today...where the hell is Harry?" Draco inquired.

"Nothing" both Tom and Hermione said harmony.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Harry would never miss our reactions to the food he made, in fact he loves it...so let me ask again what the fuck happened"

"There was a misunderstanding between Harry, myself and Granger"

Draco nodded " oh I see a misunderstanding...what the fuck a misunderstanding would not mean he would lock him self in his room now tell me right now what bloody happened"

Tom scowled at Draco "you forget you place Draco, I will not be spoken to that way"

"No offence my lord but I don't give a shit right now, I want to know whats wrong with him"

Tom scowled "don't make me say it again, you will not speak to me that way"

Draco scoffed "why because I'm not Harry, well guess what I'm loyal to Harry and Harry alone"

"I should kill you where you sit"

Draco smiled "but you won't because he cares for me...wouldn't want to hurt him"

Hermione nudged Draco "honestly do you have a death wish, since she do you act like a Gryffindor acting before you think"

"You two must be rubbing off on me, forgive me my lord I'm just worried about Harry...I wasn't thinking clearly although I meant I will follow Harry"

"He follows me"

Draco nodded "and so will I as long as he does"

Tom smirked " it seems Potter has stolen one of my followers from me"

Draco bowed his head " we have become close...once again I'm sorry about before I don't know what I was thinking"

Tom raised his hand " I understand your worried about Harry. I will let it slide this time, be sure it doesn't happen again"

Hermione smiled " you have feelings for him don't you"

Tom stared wide eyed at Draco in disbelief as said blondes face turned bright red, Tom never thought that the two teenagers had been spending that much time together to even develop such feelings, he glared at Draco, he had a rival for Harry's heart it seemed. He quickly composed himself once he noticed he was being watched by Hermione.

"I'm just a concerned friend, Harry's had a rough couple of days" Draco blushed. "He still blames himself for Sirius's death"

Hermione shook her head " I know, no matter what I say he won't listen"

Tom smiled "he won't much longer"

Draco turned toward Tom with a confused look "what do you mean"

"I have my secrets, now leave my sight before I change my mind about punishing you"

Draco raced of the room, Hermione following behind. When the finally reached Harry's room the door was ajar and the could clearly hear Harry's muffled cries. But what confused them was someone was comforting him, the could here there soft whispers. " I know that voice" Hermione smiled and opened the door wider. Draco confused pushed in front he didn't like being left out and the sight he saw in front of him, made him froze his mouth open wide in shock, if Harry had noticed he would have reminded Draco 'flies'. "Sirius" Hermione squealed in delight, the man Higgs Harry turned his head and looked at them, "the one and only. He chuckled

Draco raised a finger pointing it at Harry's godfather "your dead"

"Your father found a way to bring him back, I saw to it that it happened" Tom said suddenly behind him.

"This was your big secret?" Tom nodded.

"Harry has his godfather back" Sirius was now hugging Hermione "thanks for looking out for my cub, Mione... I'm glad he has a friend like you"

Tom coughed lightly catching Harry's attention, Harry ran up and gave Tom a huge hug "thank you so much, I can't believe you brought him back"

Harry smiled brightly clearly the excitement had caused him to forget about earlier.

Sirius ruffled Draco's hair " hey cuz remember me"

"It's impossible to forget you and the trouble you cause" Draco smirked fixing his hair.

"Remus will be here soon as well, soon as he heard of your safety he declared he would break away as soon as possible"

Sirius beamed "moony, god I can't wait to see him"

Harry hugged Sirius again " we can finally be a family again"

"That we will cub, that we will"

**small chapter I know, but if hope you like it! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco hadn't seen Harry in days, in fact no one but Remus and Sirius had. Every one had left the three alone so they can catch up and get up to mischief. They had even sent letters to Dumbledork to explain why they would be arriving late. Tom thought it would be nice to give Harry time before he would have to part ways.

Draco sighed, annoying the bushy haired teen sitting next to him in the process.

"I swear to god Draco Malfoy if you sigh one more time, I'll curse your hair permanently pink". Draco's hand immediately went to his hair, covering it protectively, Hermione smirked widely. "Whoops might have done it already"

Draco raised from his seat immediately rushing to the mirror on the other side of his room, Hermione couldn't control her laughter "oh god it's just so easy".

"Oh come on Hermione stop teasing Draco"

Draco turned to see Harry smiling brightly at the scene he just witnessed "HARRY" Draco yelled and ran straight to Harry giving him a huge hug. "Make the mean girl go away" Draco pouted playfully.

"No can do Drake" Harry smiled returning the hug. As soon as the embrace between Harry and Draco was over he was pulled into one with Hermione. "Jeez you guys are acting like I died and came back to life"

"Might has well have, we haven't seen you for days" Draco crossed his arms and tried to look angry at Harry though he didn't really succeed. "How's Sirius, Harry?" Hermione interrupted Draco's fake tantrum.

Harry grinned "him and moony are catching up on lost time right now so I would say fine ...didn't want to Interrupt again, so I came to see you guys"

Hermione smiled whilst Draco yelled "what do you mean, you didn't want to interrupt again"

Harry blushed a deep red "I may have seen them in a uncomfortable position yesterday, and didn't feel like seeing that ever again... Hey Hermione maybe you can obliviate me, so I no longer have the picture in my head"

Draco and Hermione couldn't control their laughter "shut up you guys, it wasn't funny it was horrible...imagine walking in on your parents going at it". Soon enough Harry was smirking at the discussed look on their faces as both his friends minds were filled with unwanted images. "Who's laughing now" Hermione glared at Harry before returning to her work at Draco's desk. " so tell me why is Hermione working in your room Drake instead of the library"

Draco grinned " she needs my great intellect to help her"

"Oh I'm sure your a whole heap of help"

"Hey I resent that" Draco frowned

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry lay in his room by himself smiling, Remus had just told him that him and Sirius would be able to join him at Hogwarts after all, they would stay in the room of requirement so to be near Harry whenever he need them. Harry's was so thankful to Tom for bringing his godfather back, he wanted to give something back in return. Sirius had given Harry the best thing to, Harry was a descendent from Merlin himself and contained journals written by the wizard himself Harry had Remus collect them...he was going to give them to Tom, he was waiting for the man right now in fact as Harry sat up there was a knock on the door. 'Good timing' Harry thought.

"Come in"

"You seek my presence Harry" Tom smiled

Harry nodded " I decided I wanted to pay you back for Sirius"

Tom shook his head "that isn't necessary Harry"

Harry smirked "oh well I'll put Merlin's personal journals back in my vault then" he pointed to the books piled near door. Tom's eyes widened in surprise " your given me Merlin's journals"

"No I'm want you to give them to Draco for me...OF COURSE I'm giving them to you"

Harry walked over to Tom and gave him a hug. "I can never express how thankful I am for you, bringing Sirius back...it means so much to have him back in my life"

Tom returned the hug "I would do anything for you Harry and more, anything that makes you happy"

Harry smiled "well of course you would, I'm your best pawn in the war"

Tom pulled Harry away to look at him " your not a pawn to me Harry I'm not Dumbledork"

Harry smiled "speaking of which he said we have to go to Hogwarts tonight"

Tom nodded "I hope your packed, and ready to learn...you have already missed three days"

"Your idea" Harry pointed out

"That isn't the point" Tom flicked his wand at the pile of journals and they disappeared before he left he turned to Harry "be ready in fifteen, we all will floo straight into the old coots office" Harry nodded he would give Sirius and Remus his cloak so they could sneak in through the honeydukes passage way.

Soon enough Hermione was jumping for joy "I can't wait to start classes"

Harry rolled his eyes "you already know everything they are going to teach anyway"

Hermione frowned "I'm sure not everything I know is correct"

Draco had his turn to roll his eyes "please shut up, I think I'll throw up otherwise"

Harry giggled, he actually giggled Tom couldn't believe what he just heard.

They all then one by one floo to the headmasters office. "Harry m'boy... I'm glad your feeling better now" they had told the old coot that Harry had become seriously injured and Hermione helped him, it wasn't a whole lie, it just happened a long time ago. "Me too sir.." Harry gestured toward Tom " this is the person who save my life Tom Gaunt" Dumbledore frowned at the sight of Tom but didn't say anything "well thank goodness you save our young mister Potter, mister Gaunt...he plays a vital roll in the upcoming war"

Tom frowned "so your raising him like a pig for slaughter, wanting him to defeat the dark lord who posses powers Harry here has never dreamed of"

Harry scowled at Tom "I could wipe the floor with Voldemort if I wanted to Tom, I caught him plenty of times...I'm still alive"

Tom rolled his eyes "says the boy who can hardly survive a stabbing wound from a muggle"

Dumbledore raised his hands "lets not fight boys, to answer your question Tom. It has been foreseen that Harry is the only one with the power to defeat Voldemort, he is a beacon for hope for many people, that is what I meant... Harry possess power lord Voldemort himself can never even dream of, Harry can love immensely, Voldemort couldn't love anyone if he tried"

Harry rolled his eyes while Dumbledore wasn't looking, Tom's blood was boiling at Dumbledore's words, he wanted to kill the man right then and there but contained himself as he knew Harry wanted to be they one to get revenge on the old man.

"Um sir shouldn't you sort Tom into his house now so we can all go to our dorms, we do have classes tomorrow and it is getting rather late" Hermione spoke while Draco nodded beside her. Dumbledore looked shocked as if he forgot they were there. "Certainly, Tom m'boy here you go" Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on his head, it immediately yelled "SLYTHERIN" Tom smiled, some things never change.

/

Harry woke the next morning, he called for Sirius in the twin mirror he had given him to make sure that Remus and Sirius arrived at the room of requirement, when they both looked disheveled and stated quickly that they were fine and disappeared. Harry fake vomited to Hermione who smiled. They were still at it like rabbits. Harry shivered at the thought.

Making his way down to the great hall, he couldn't help but think how different this year was going to be, he would be hanging out with Draco and not Ron, he would be attending school with his parents murderer and not be bothered. His parents best friends, the closest thing had to family besides Hermione would be secretly hidden on the castle helping him cause trouble and having fun. It was going to be one hell of a year that was for sure... Harry potter was going to take Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry by storm

Boy was everyone in for a shock...

**Hope you like the chapter...I know it's short but I felt like this chapter slightly needed to be, I'm sorry it took me so long to write... I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and please review... I live reviews :) thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I hope you guys enjoy :D**

"Hey everyone look it's the traitor" Ron called as Harry neared the Gryffindor table, causing everyone to laugh, Harry hadn't exactly been welcomed back the night before. Harry gestured for Hermione to follow and walked across the hall and sat next to Draco at the Slytherin table, Hermione sat on the other side of Harry, making her next to Pansy, who most to everyone's shock gave Hermione a sweet smile. "Drakey poo has told us everything, nice to have you with us Granger, you to Potter"

Harry laughed " Drakey poo"

Draco groaned "Pansy what must I do to get you to stop calling me that"

Pansy smirked "nothing because I know just how much you love it"

Draco shook his head "nuts, she's completely nuts"

"Where's Tom" Harry couldn't see the dark lord anywhere.

"He went to see Sirius and Remus"p

Harry just laughed "awkward"

Draco and Hermione caught on and joined him in laughter, getting odd looks from the Slytherin's around him.

Professor McGonagall was soon behind Harry and Hermione handing them there schedules "Mr Potter, my I inquire why you are sitting here and not at the Gryffindor table"

"My house mates are not pleased with my movement from the war, they believe I should die fighting... Im sick of being stood on so I joined my friends here"

Harry gestured to Draco and as after thought Pansy and Blaise.

Theo raised his hand "me too Potter" Blaise and Pansy nodded.

McGonagall nodded " that's great Mr Potter, house unity is something we have strived for years to achieve, but I was under the impression you and Mr Malfoy well hated each other"

Harry nodded " Drake here loves my cooking, so he just uses me for my food"

Drake nodded " yup and he knows it" they both smiled brightly up at the professor who grinned at in return "ah I see" and she then returned to the staff table and engaged in a conversation with Proffesor Flitwick, no doubt telling him all about her interaction with Harry and Draco.

Soon Tom sat in front of Harry a blush still clearly on his face, Harry immediately started laughing again. "Yes! Looks like I'm not the only one"

Tom ignored Harry. "Draco, what do we have first"

"Potions with Harry here" Draco reached over and ruffled Harry's hair "be warned though, Harry sucks at potions"

"You cook but suck at potions, how does that work" Tom chuckled.

"You would suck to if you had Snape breathing down you neck, waiting for you to stuff up just so he can deduct points"

Tom rose an eyebrow "don't worry Harry, that won't happen this year Snape is teaching Defence against the dark arts, I want to see improvement, or no cooking for you"

Harry jaw dropped "you wouldn't dare"

Tom winked "try me"

Harry glared "what happened to what ever makes you happy Harry"

"Your studies come first"

Harry continued to glare "I hate you"

Hermione shook her head "he's right Harry"

Draco put his arm around Harry "don't worry Harry, I'll help you...anything to keep you cooking"

Harry poked his tongue out at Tom and Pansy laughed "Draco makes you sound like a housewife Potter"

Harry glared at Pansy "I'm not a housewife and it's Harry".

"Harry then" Pansy giggled. "I must try this chocolate fudge Drakey poo won't shut up about"

Draco groaned and Harry laughed "of course he doesn't because it's the best"

Tom chuckled "someone's cocky"

Harry held his head high "I can't help it if no else can cook better then me"

Hermione rolled her eyes "come on we're gonna be late if we don't hurry, Harry you don't want the others to be even angrier at you for loosing points for being late so let's go"

Pansy looked from Harry to Hermione "is she really always this bossy?"

"Yup" said Harry and Draco in harmony.

"Looks like Pansy will actually get worked done this yeah" Blaise chuckled

"Yeah she won't copy me anymore" Theo smiled

"Like that's ever gonna happen" Pansy poked her tongue about at the boys.

"It is now" Hermione glared as she grabbed Pansy's arm and dragged her toward the dungeons.

"Glad that's not me anymore" Harry laughed getting up and following his friends to potions.

True to his word Draco helped Harry every time he was about to make a mistake, Slughorn couldn't find anything wrong with his potion by the end. Harry turned around to once again poke his tongue out at Tom. Tom rose an eyebrow and mouthed 'childish' Harry's shook his head a grinned when Snape had to award twenty points to Gryffindor for his perfect potion. Hermione also gained twenty points, she sat there with a huge smile in her face.

After they all had defence against the dark arts. Snape gave Harry a wicked smile before spotting Tom and turning to the rest of the class "today you will learn the patronus charm"

Harry smirked "been there done that" he whispered to Draco who chuckled

"Since Mr Potter seems to know so much, why don't you give a demonstration"

"Sure we not... Expecto Patronum" a huge white stag shot out of Harry's wand, he heard the class clapping as Draco reached out a pet the stag "its beautiful Harry"

Harry smiled brightly as it disappeared.

"Five points to Gryffindor Potter"

"Only five" Harry said outraged

"Don't make me take them back" Snape growled and shut Harry up.

The rest of the lesson was the other practicing finding a happy memory and trying to perform the patronus, Harry sat and watch Tom actually succeed in performing his own patronus in the form of a snake Harry watched it wrap around his shoulders, it felt warm and made Harry feel really happy all of a sudden. He chuckled at Tom "I'm surprised your able to perform this charm Tom, what's your happiest memory"

Tom winked at Harry "I can think of one, the other day in my study"

Harry blushed and looked away while Tom laughed, truth be told Harry had completely forgotten about their kiss since Sirius, he still wasn't sure what to think of it, so he chose to ignore it once more as out of Draco's wand came out a phenoix Harry smiled and pet it's beak. " a phenoix huh, that's pretty cool"

Draco grinned "I know right"

The only person from their little group who hadn't performed the charm properly yet was surprisingly Hermione all she had been able to conjure was a bit of silver mist. Harry had to remind her that others hadn't even gotten that far that all she had to do was find a stronger memory and she would have the charm done. "Seriously Hermione it took me three weeks to get where your at, and even longer to produce a stag"

"You've told me a million times Harry, it's just I don't get why my happy memories aren't powerful enough" Hermione grumbled

Harry sighed "the memory you choose has to fill you up with happiness to the point you can channel it through your wand"

Harry quickly got up "I gotta go, I'm going to visit Siri"

Draco nodded, "see you later Harry"

Harry slowly made his way to the room of requirement, his mind going back to the day in Tom's study, to the kiss, how soft Tom's lips were against his, the overpower of sensations that flooded through his body, how his legs had grown weak, how guilty had felt when he thought of Draco, how confused he was about his feelings for both. Harry shook his head, he didn't need this right now... He was going to get his revenge on his fellow students, who had tormented him the last five years at Hogwarts, the people who couldn't make up their mind whether they loved or hated him, the people who were still tormenting him because he wouldn't fight for them, because they didn't want to fight themselves. It was another reason why Harry had left the war, why fight and die for people who would do the same sacrifice.

Harry chuckled for himself as he remembered all the times these people had turned on him, they thought he was the heir of Slytherin, they though he put his name in the goblet for the fame and glory he already had despite not wanting it, they thought he killed Cedric so he would be the over all winner of the tournament then they thought he lied about Voldemort returning, mind you they still don't fully believe in his return only because Fudge had sworn his return was lie when Fudge had finally seen the truth his words had been changed all of a sudden people thought Harry or Dumbledore might have bewitched him. Then there was now because Harry had refused to fight in the war for people who wouldn't fight for their own lives. Harry chuckled again 'jokes on them' Harry thought 'I have now joined the other side'.

Harry finally reached the room of the requirement where Sirius and Remus welcomed him straight away. The room he entered look just like the Gryffindor common room but had no stairway just another door on the far side of the room. Harry sat by the fire with the other two and told them all about his day and they laughed and joked with each other, ordering food from Dobby when they got hungry. When Harry looked at his watch he realised he had missed the first five minutes of charms decided he would just missed the rest and claim he wasn't feeling well and went to lie down, everyone would believe it because that was the reason they had given to why he arrived at Hogwarts late. Harry, Sirius and Remus planned on how Harry could get revenge on his peers and of course it was all with a series if pranks... He was sitting with two of the maurders after all.

"Cya Siri, Remy... I better get going before the others get worried"

"Bye cub" Sirius and Remus called to him as he left.

He walked toward Gryffindor tower, with a skip in his step.. For once in his life he felt happy, truly happy and he didn't think anything could take this happiness away from him. Not even when Ron called him names as he entered the common room and into the boys dormitories with a huge smile on his face as he fell into a peaceful sleep.. He was so glad he his family again.

/

Harry was laughing hysterically, everyone had come down to breakfast screaming and some even came half dressed, they covered their ears. The professors had no idea what to... Harry had purposely came down looking like he came down in a rush just so he didn't look like the odd one out. He saw Ron run past screaming something about his underwear turning into spiders. Harry was still laughing until he was met by an angry group of Slytherin's and one Gryffindor.

"Harry what the hell did you do?" Pansy shrieked

Harry tried to give her the most innocent look he could without laughing " I have no idea what your talking about, I was effected to, I had to run down here because my dorm had the most discussing smell and everything around around me was changing into things, I witnessed Ron's underwear turning into spiders, and believe me it wasn't a pretty site"

Hermione pulled him by his collar "Stop it right now, or I swear to Merlin-"

Harry shook his head interrupting Hermione " no way, it's to much fun, look I had to do it to you, so you wouldn't look like a suspects, trust me what I said was true, ours just stops, if anyone questions us we have proof it happened to us"

"You could have warned me, I didn't have time to do my hair" Draco grumbled, Harry looked at Draco's not slicked back hair and smiled, it had given him a sexy disheveled look "don't worry Dray, you look sexy as always"

Draco smirked "finally he admits it"

Harry shook his head " just to get you to shut up"

Blaise glared at Harry though he wasn't working "never do something like this again, or I will personally see to your suffering"

"Aww Tom, Blaise is being a big meanie"

Tom rose an eyebrow "you won't get any help from me, if you choose to do this again, I will personally help plan your death"

Harry rolled his eyes, scanning the group for any help, Theo shook his head "you could have warned us mate"

"Well I got a laugh out of it" Harry smirked "you will to watching the other still suffer"

"I'm guessing the second part of your plan is complete"

"Teach them for turning on me everytime something bad happens"

The group laughed, it was going to be a fun day.

The day passed quickly, classes were cancelled because none of the teachers could calm anyone down long enough to hold their attention, most of the Professors joined in the laughter after that, mainly because Snape and Dumbledore appeared to be the only two of he adults effected. Harrys friend tried to get out of him what he had done but he kept quiet the only thing he said was "it's for me and the last of the maurders to know" Hermione groaned she knew that meant Remus and Sirius had something to with it, though she didn't mention anything when everyone question Harry about the maurders this would be fun. She smiled.

"Who are the maurders" Tom asked Harry

Draco scoffed " only the most legendary pranksters to walk these halls, no one knows who they are only that they attended Hogwarts 1971-1978 and that they were Griffindors "

Tom rose an eyebrow "how do you know when the attended"

"Because that's when the trouble started and finished, rumour has it that they taught peeves most of his tricks"

"They were even better then the Weasley twins" Blaise laughed

" and they created this map that they used to get through the castle undetected" Theo announced

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs" Pansy gushed "they were brilliant"

Harry could tell by Tom's face he had figured it out, after all he had worked with Wormtail for some time. Tom smiled

Hermione turned to the Slytherins "how do you know so much about them"

"They may have been Griffindors but they were legends, they should have been in Slytherin with the way they acted" Blaise stated

Harry laughed Hermione joined in, Tom just smirked.

"So Harry did you like copy a prank they did or somthing" Blaise asked

Harry shook his head, grinning "nope the two remaining maurders helped me plain it"

"Who are they" they asked wide eyed.

Hermione laughed "god you guys are thick"

Draco turned to Hermione "wait you know them two"

Hermione nodded as that was all she could do she was in hysterics

" come on Draco, you at least should have figured it our... I have" Tom rose an eyebrow as Draco shook his head.

" okay let me give you a clue" Harry smiled as the Slytherin's leaned closer excited.

"Okay well, I'm known as Prongslett"

Draco's eyes widened "James was Prongs, your the son of a Maruder"

Harry nodded "and a godson and pretty much a nephew for another"

"SIRIUS AND REMUS!" Draco shouted as Harry nodded.

"Sirius is Padfoot and Remus is Moony"

"Okay so who is Wormtail?" Pansy asked

"Peter Pettigrew, but he was kicked out after betraying my parents"

/

Harry and Draco were sitting by themselves by the lake, the others were currently trying to explain to an angry Hermione why they hadn't done their potions essay.

"So Harry, do you have the map?" Draco asked nudging Harry

"As a matter of fact I do, and one day I may let you see it"

Draco pouted "please Harry"

Harry pretended to think about it " well..." Draco gave Harry a hopeful look and Harry chuckled "maybe I could take a photo of it for you"

Draco slapped Harry playfully "sometimes I wonder why I put up with you"

" hey don't look at my, I wonder the same thing" Harry grinned as he laid his head on Draco's lap "your the one who was obsessed with me after I refused to be your friend"

Draco blushed "excuse me I was not"

" ok so you didn't join the Slytherin team as seeker, always gaining my attention by insulting me or my friends, always getting me in trouble and no one else, join Umbitches club so you could follow me everywhere"

"That was because I hated you and I wanted to be better then you"

Harry grinned up at Draco " it's okay Dray, your secret obsession with the Gryffindor golden boy is our little secret"

Draco rolled his eyes "your hardly the golden boy"

"I was back then, but I guess that's changed now"

" you were never the golden boy"

"Oh so I never rushed into things to save people almost killing myself in the process, I have a saving people thing... Even Hermione says so"

"You save the people you care about, that doesn't make you the prince of Gryffindor"

Harry rose his eyebrow at Draco "oh, so what does that make me then"

"It makes you human" Harry smiled " a stupid and reckless human... But human...most people would do the same thing you did to save the people they love...not everyone but most"

They continued having their deep and meaningful conversation both continuing to tease each other until Harry fell asleep on Draco, instead of waking him he ran his fingers through his black silky hair. Draco smiled down at Harry, to him Harry looked so peaceful while sleeping, with his cheeks slightly flushed and a small relaxed smile. It made Draco wonder how much sleep the teen was getting, he knew with Sirius back another weight would be lifted from Harry's shoulders, but he knew there was something else playing on the boys mind... He just wished he knew what that something was.

Later on in the afternoon Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking to Hermione when Neville came up to them. "Um Harry"

Harry turned to face the other teen "yes"

"I just wanted to say to not listen to what the others are saying, there being idiots.. Why should you fight for them when they won't even fight for themselves.. They have all gone bonkers... I'm on your side, so is Luna by the way" Neville said this all blushing.

Hermione smiled "are you to a couple now Nev" Neville nodded turning bright red.

" congrats Neville, I always hoped you would come around to my side"

Neville shook his head " I didn't need to, Ron was trying to stop me form talking to you... He has gone insane, don't know why you have been friends with for so long"

"Me either" Harry laughed

Neville smirked "so you and Draco huh"

Harry try to hide the blush "what are you talking about"

"I saw you by the lake, you were asleep in his lap, he was running fingers through your hair, I just assumed you were together"

"We're not, we're just friends"

"Keep telling yourself that" Hermione laughed.

"Harry and Draco, sitting in a tree-"

"We are just friends"

Neville smiled "so Harry, how were holidays"

Harry grinned " where do I begin"

**Please reveiw what you think...I love reviews :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter and but I hope you enjoy it anyway! And please review it always brightens my day :) 3**

The great hall was silent, as Harry and his friends walked in. Tom had a huge smirk on his face, he couldn't wait to see Dumbledore's face . This was it they day that Harry joined Slytherin. Harry turned to Draco "this is it, I hope you have you room ready"

Draco frowned "what are you talking about Harry"

Harry smiled "your the only sixth year without a roommate, so I'm moving in"

"You can sleep in the common room"

Harry slapped Draco on the back of the head "I cook for you and this is the thanks I get"

"Ow I was kidding, of course I have the room ready for you... I'm not stupid"

Harry chuckled "you sure about that"

Hermione scowled "can we just get this over with, classes start soon"

"Always the model student" Pansy chuckled.

By now the group had reached the teachers table, everyone was staring as Harry walked straight in front of Dumbledore and smiled his innocent smile. "Harry m'boy what can I do for you"

Harry sighed " you see sir I haven't been getting on with the people in my house, they all hate me, I don't really have friends there besides Hermione and Neville... I want to be resorted sir, I don't think I belong in Gryffindor anymore"

Dumbledore's face was priceless he had a face mixed with both shock and anger, Tom was laughing behind his hand silently.

"Nonsense m'boy it will blow over, remember once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor"

Harry smiled "please Sir, indulge me... I just want to know"

Dumbledore sighed "okay but I don't think anything will become of it"

Draco smirked and leaned closer to Pansy and whispered "oh I think they will" Pansy giggled quietly.

"Shhh Draco or you will miss it" Blaise whispered.

"Accio sorting hat" Dumbledore yelled".

Harry turned to his group of friends and winked. Dumbledore stood and placed the hat on Harry's head.

"Ahh Harry your back I see, finally know where you belong I see"

"I'm sorry the old coot had me blinded"

" oh I know, right now he is in the process of trying to confund me into making you stay in the house of the lions"

"So are you gonna put me where I belong"

The hat chuckled "of course I am, and it's about time too... Took you long enough to realise it"

The hat shouted out to the hall "Slytherin!"

As Harry smiled the hat whispered to him "watch your back Harry, he isn't happy"

"I will thank you"

Ron shouted "I knew it your not just a traitor your a slimy snake... And to think I let you in my house"

"Oh shut up Ron, your the traitor, Harry always risked his life for you and your family and this is how you repay him" Neville yelled.

"Your siding with him, the filthy snakes who made your life hell" Ron snarled

"Harry never did,he stood up for me when no one else would and the others may have treated me badly but they have made up for it, you always treated me like someone lower then you... You saw me as a nobody someone who always needed help...Harry believed in me... He's a better man then you ever will"

Draco nodded "Harry gave us all a second chance even when we treated him like hell, we will stand by him no matter what, we are his true friends"

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand "let's go Harry, you need a change of uniform before classes begin"

/

Harry lay on the bed doing his latest charms homework when Draco walked into their room.

"This is gonna take some used to... Seeing you every time I go to bed"

Harry chuckled " hey to you to"

Draco threw his things onto his own bed, and tackled Harry "I'm out of fudge you have to make me more"

Harry ruffled Draco's hair "I'll think about it, I have homework to do"

Draco pouted "but Harry you love me and I be your fudge"

"I never said that" Harry laughed

Draco faked being hurt "after all we have done together, you still hate me"

"I don't hate you Drake, thank you for earlier by the way... What you said it made me so happy, I'm glad I have people like you and Nev in my life"

Draco chuckled " Longbottom said more then me, I just back him up"

"Well it made Dumbledore even more pissed so thank you"

Harry then embraced Draco in a tight embrace.

"I mean it Draco, I'm sorry for not accepting your friendship all those years ago..it is one of the biggest regrets I have in my life... You make me feel alive again when I thought it better to be dead...when I thought Sirius was dead, I wanted to die but then you came in and showed me that it was okay to be alive... I really am great full"

Draco shook his head " you really are an idiot you know that, I was a prat when we were younger, I should be the one apologising not you, but thank you... I'm always here for you Harry"

Harry squeezed Draco tighter "never leave me Drake, I'm begging you, the people I ever care about end up leaving me, now that your in my life I couldn't imagine life without you"

"Harry what's wrong"

"Everyone leaves eventually"

"Harry no one is going to leave you...we are all sticking with you to the end"

"What if that gets everyone killed... Sirius died, it was luck that he was able to come back, Cedric is gone, my parents are dead and Ron was my best friend and he now wants me dead not to mention all of Gryffindor wants my head on a spike"

Draco pulled Harry away so he could look at him and cupped his face. "Now you listen to me Harry James Potter and you better darn well listen good, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindorks can screw themselves they are nothing but back stabbers and you have your true friends now, I will never leave you because I couldn't imagine my life without you either, apart of me always wanted to be your friend since first year and now I have you I'm not letting go for anything"

Harry nodded

"Your lucky I'm not Hermione she would have slapped you for thinking that"

Harry gave a weak smile "Drake your the best"

Draco grinned "and you know it"

Harry leaned his forehead onto Draco's , Draco was still cupping Harry's cheek."I don't know how I ever made it without you, you seem to always make me sense when I have these moments"

"I don't know either Harry"

Draco and Harry's breath were mixing together, their lips almost touching. They were both looking into each others eyes when Draco leaned even closer to Harry and kissed Harry, it was different to the kiss he had with Tom. This one was soft and sweet and so full of emotion, Harry could clearly feel the way that Draco felt about him in the kiss. It was slow and made Harry melt, his worries just disappeared within Draco's kisses so when Draco licked Harry's lip Harry gave him entrance and sighed into the kiss as Draco tasted ever bit if Harry's mouth. Harry felt like he was in heaven until the kissed stopped and Harry was brought back into reality.

Harry was falling for Draco and Tom and one thing was for sure.

He was screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry are you listening to me?" Hermione asked as Harry continued to stare into empty space and of course she didn't get an answer because Harry Potter was not paying attention what so ever, he wasn't even aware of her presence, he was deep in thought and was lost to everyone in the outside world. Hermione scowled at her best friend he had been like this for the past two weeks and she still had no answer as to why, she could only guess it had something to do with Tom and Draco as he had been avoiding the two but as to why there was still no answer. He didn't even eat meals with them anymore, if he was hungry he would sneak into the kitchens, he went to bed early to avoid Draco and studied in the room of requirement to avoid Tom and Draco. He also had started flying more instead of hanging out with his friends, it happened to be one of the rare moments she was able to catch him the only thing was it was like he was auto pilot and didn't seem to engage in anything but staring into empty spaces.

It was driving Hermione mad.

So she did the only going she could think of and kicked him in the shin. He jumped back in pain causing him to fall and bump his head on the ground. Hermione couldn't help but giggle, he had deserved it after all. "OW Hermione what the bloody hell was that for" Harry got up rubbing his shin and the back of his head. "You are being a git! I hardly see you for the last two weeks and when I do you completely ignore me"

Harry gave her a pained look "I'm sorry Mione I just have a lot on my plate right now"

Hermione smiled lightly she could never stay mad at Harry for very long " I'll forgive you this time"

Harry grinned "your the best Mione"

"Does your behaviour have anything to do with Tom and Draco"

Harry reddened "what makes you say that" Harry skilfully managed to look everywhere but at Hermione.

"Hmm I don't know.. I mean you just avoid them both like they have some kind of disease all of a sudden"

Harry looked down at the floor his face as red as a tomato. "They kissed me"

Hermione squealed and her hand shot to her mouth " OH MY GOD!"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not surprised" Harry looked up at Hermione with curious eyes. He got no answer at first it seemed like Hermione was debating whether or not to tell him.

"You know the night you missed dinner at the manor then Sirius came back"

Harry nodded for Hermione to continue. "Well Draco was really worried when you didn't come down to dinner when he voiced his concerns Tom told him something happened between you-"

"That's when he kissed me" Harry stated

Hermione eyes widened "Merlin it was that long ago and you didn't tell me... Shame on you Harry Potter and to think I thought it was my fault you didn't show because of our fight about Victor"

"I still think he is an ass but no I was confused about the kiss anyway continue on with your story" he made a hand gesture to emphasis he wanted the rest of the tale.

Hermione nodded "well after Tom said that you had a misunderstanding Draco went nuts at him, he told Tom to pretty much shove it that he followed you and not him and Tom yelled at Draco and let's just say testosterone was filling the room that night was clear they were fighting over your affection"

Harry scowled "I'm not something to be won"

Hermione shook her head "they know your not"

"I have no idea what to do Hermione"

Hermione got up and wrapped her arm around Harry "I can't tell you what to do this time Harry, this is all on you... But if you need someone to talk to you know I'm here and always willing to listen"

Harry leaned his head on Hermione's shoulder and sighed.

/

Harry couldn't believe it he had been backed into a corner by none other then Tom Riddle himself, Harry had been running away from Draco when Tom appeared and apparently Tom wasn't letting Harry escape easily... Or at all for that matter.

"You've been avoiding me Harry"

Harry looked at the ceiling " I have no idea what your talking about Tom"

Tom's hand forced Harry to look at him emerald eyes met brown and they seemed to be piercing a hole into his head.

"Don't lie to me Harry and I can't help but wonder if it's because of the incident with Draco"

Harry's eyes widened " I have no idea what your talking about" he repeated the lie once more, scared out of his wits that Tom had some how knew about the kiss that he shared with Draco.

Tom's eyebrow rose toward his hairline "oh but I think you do, I think I recall Longbottom retelling a tale about you and Draco down by the lake, you laying in his lap while his finger ran through your hair"

Harry let go of the breath he was holding Tom didn't know about the kiss thank god, he really didn't want Tom to kill Draco.

"Why would I avoid you because of that"

"Because I have made it clear that I clearly want something more with you and yes Harry I know you enjoyed that moment in my study just as much as I did"

Harry blushed but didn't say a word, this caused Tom to push Harry closer into the wall pinning Harry there by his wrists. "You are mine Harry and I don't like sharing" he then pushed his lips into Harry's in a hard and hot kiss that once again made his knees week and his blood flow down to his groin. When Tom pulled away he let go of one of Harry's wrists, his hand traveling down toward his erection. "See I told you enjoyed it"

Harry tried to get away "I'm not property Tom..you don't own me, I'm a person, your equal...and yes I enjoyed the kiss, your an excellent snogger Tom you could snog a perfectly straight man and they would be turned on by it but that's not the point, I also have feelings for someone else and I'm confused I'm unsure what I want right now"

"You've kissed him haven't you?" When Harry nodded Tom gave him a painful look before releasing him. "Very well Harry I will give you space to think, but do not avoid us,you won't be able to know what you want unless you spend time with us"

He then walked away without another glance at Harry.

/

"Good to see you my boy" Dumbledore smiled his fake bright smile as Harry entered his office. "You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked. Harry had been shocked after his talk with Tom when a third year Ravenclaw came up to him with a note from Dumbledore asking for his presence. At first he wasn't going to come but he wanted to know what the old coot wanted, he may be in Slytherin now but he would always be a Gryffindor at heart.

Dumbledore nodded "yes Harry indeed, I merly wanted to know how life in Slytherin is treating you... I was growing worried I haven't seen you on the great hall fir sometime, you seem to be avoiding your housemates and I must say I assume the words"

Dumbledore was giving Harry a piercing look while he waited for an answer. "It's different, the common rooms a bit cooler and they really are obsessed with the colour green but apart from that it's fine better then Gryffindor even, the Slytherin's don't hate me and treat me well, the reason I haven't been showing up for meals is because I have been studying hard...down worry sir I grab food from the kitchens when I'm hungry"

Dumbledore gave Harry a look that said he didn't quite believe him but quickly smiled. "Harry I would like you to reconsider your involvement in the war"

Harry shook his head "no I'm not going to die in some stupid war Professor, this war started before I was born...you deal with it"

Harry stormed out of the room leaving behind a very shocked but pissed off Dumbledore.

Harry was storming down the steps when he was me by none other then Ron Weasley and his mother and father.

"Get away from my son Potter" Arthur snarled

Harry shook his head "I believe it was your son who bumped me not the other way around"

"I don't want your faggot germs any where near my son" Molly smirked as if she had something on Harry.

Harry held his index finger out and smirked as he wiped it down Ron's arm, he chuckled when Ron jumped back. "Oops sorry did I get my faggot germs on you, here let me wipe it off"

Harry the proceeded to act as if he was brushing off something of Ron's arm the same one he wiped his finger on. "Your just a bunch of homophobes that need to grow up, it's not like it's hurting you in anyway so grow up"

He then looked at Ron square in the eyes glaring "don't forget about your time in my dungeon back at the manor, I believed Draco and Tom had the most fun but I wouldn't think twice about sending you back be thankful I let you go...they wanted you dead for what you did"

Arthur pulled his wife and son behind him "we treated you like a son and this is how you repay us...by torturing my son"

"Ha you were being paid with my own money I trusted you and you thew it in my face now I'll take pleasure in watching you burn"

"You really are becoming the next dark lord"

Harry smirked "maybe I am or maybe he has just rubbed off on me"

/

"Harry how could you got to Dumbledore without telling anyone" Draco exclaimed

Harry had listened to Tom's advice about not avoiding him or Draco anymore so had went to their rooms to talk to Draco. "It was a last minute thing Drake"

Draco nodded "okay but about the kiss the other day, it clear by the way you have been avoiding me that you don't feel the same so let's go back to just friends"

"No Drake it's not that I don't feel the same... I'm just confused"

Draco looked up at Harry now "what is it then"

"I'm falling for you and Tom" Harry blurted out.

"Oh" silence was all there was for a few minutes

Draco smirked "looks like I'll just have to keep trying harder to win your heart only for me"

"I'm not something to be won Draco"

Draco nodded "oh I know that Harry believe me, I didn't mean it like that at all, but I'm not going down without a fight Harry...what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets"

"Funny I think Tom lives by a similar motto"

**thanks for reading :) please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Neville we need to talk" Harry said as he dragged Neville away from the rest of the group.

"You told everyone about seeing me with Draco" he said with an eyebrow raised "why would you do that?'

Neville smiled "it's clear that Tom and Draco have a thing for you it's entertaining watching them fight for the one who gets you plus Tom gets me to tell him these things"

Harry rolled his eyes "I'm not a prize to be won"

Neville smirked "never said you were Harry, just have a threesome and get it over with will ya, it's driving everyone crazy"

Harry stared at Neville as he stuttered "why, w-wo-would we d-do that f-fo-for?"

"Oh come one Harry they both really fancy you, there are bets out there that their feeling as so strong that they would put aside everything for you"

Harry shook his head "since this whole fighting thing happened they can't be in the same room as each other for more then five minutes, so people are going to lose there money... And what the hell does nobody have a life, why does everyone have to be so interested in mine?"

Neville laughed "because your Harry freaking Potter that's why"

Harry sighed "I'm still gonna get you back for telling everyone you know"

Neville nodded "revenge seems to be your thing lately"

Harry smiled "it's my goal to put everyone through the hell I went through, except the people that stood by me of course"

Neville nodded

"That's why I wish Tom and Draco would stop all of this, I don't have time to have a love life, I have to make them pay for hurting me"

Neville shook his head and sighed "revenge is a sweet thing Harry but don't let it consume you or else you will become a shell of who your are and the people who love and care about you will loose you... You will cause them pain, letting the people you hate win".

Neville then left Harry on that note, to think about what it was exactly he was doing.

/

"Harry why have we got Tom and Draco both asking our permission to court you?"

Sirius said as soon as he walked into the room of requirement.

"They both fancy him obviously" Remus snorted.

"Tea Harry?" He asked

Harry sat down on an armchair beside a fireplace "yeah they both fancy me and it's getting bloody annoying, just this morning Tom hired a choir to sing for me at breakfast, in front of everyone it was really embarrassing"

Sirius was in hysterics "hahaha holy hell they still do that, I remember James trying to get Lilly's attention he did the same thing after he read about it in a magazine"

Harry's eyebrow rose "Tom reads magazines?"

Remus smiled "apparently"

Harry groaned "that's not the worst of it either, they both buy random things they think I need and like, just yesterday Draco bought me another house elf, I guess he forgot I already have one and Tom he bought me a harp... I don't even play the harp"

He took a sip of the tea Remus gave him. "Oh and Draco has been weirdly nice to Hermione they haven't had an argument in days plus he bought her this really expensive book on ancient runes that's she has been trying to get her hands on and don't get me started about Tom hiring Neville to keep an eye on me so he can use things he knows to his advantage"

This time Remus joined on the laughter "Harry don't you think you should just pick one"

Harry looked as his feet "I know I should but the feelings I have for them are so real and different in every way and each day I find myself falling for them a little but more and I don't want to hurt anyone by choosing, and I'm scared the person being hurt will be me"

Sirius nodded "just let whatever should be happen, let your heart decide and be damned what everyone else thinks"

Remus smiled "trust me when I say, your heart and soul know who you belong to the minute you are born"

Harry nodded "can we not talk about my love life, can we have fun instead"

So that was how Harry and Sirius spent the next five hours teaching Remus how to play various muggle board and card games they played cluedo which Harry always won, Sirius beat everyone at uno, each won a turn at snakes and ladders and Remus won Monopoly. Harry and Remus boy refused to play twister much to Sirius's dismay. They played battleship which Remus and Harry beat Sirius at because he always put his ships in the same spot in the hope they thought it would be to obvious and stupid for him to do it again. Sirius also demanded that they play snap no matter how many times Harry refused to play, once he did connivance Harry to play, he didn't take it seriously unlike Sirius who should use magic to project his voice around the room as he yelled snap.

/

"I'm glad you agreed to this date Harry... I thought you were going to decline"

Harry shook his head "I promised to get to know you both before I made a decision"

Draco nodded "so have you been on a date with him then?"

Harry shook his head "Draco, if this is too much... Just say the word"

Draco grabbed Harry's hand as they walked. "It's not, not yet anyway... I promise to let you know if it becomes to much"

Harry nodded and Draco smiled at him "don't get me wrong it totally sucks, but I can't control the fact that you are falling for two people, I just have to try harder"

Harry gave Draco a nervous smile "so what are doing anyway?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out"

Harry pouted at Draco causing him to laugh and Harry soon joined in.

"So Harry how did you do on the potions essay Snape assigned?"

Harry rose a eyebrow "you wanna talk school?"

Draco chuckled "ah no not really, I do however want to know how excellent my to tutoring skills are"

Harry rolled his eyes "I passed of course not quite an Outstanding but I'm getting there"

Draco kissed Harry's temple "that brilliant Harry, soon you will be top of all your classes"

"And beat Hermione, you must be joking"

Draco nodded " true she is a super human, however you have always been better at Defence against the dark arts and cooking"

Harry was just about to reply when they arrived at the Quidditch pitch, Harry was speechless. In the middle of the pitch was a picnic blanket surrounded by candles, the flames each a different colour. There was Pink, Blue, Purple, Green and Yellow.

Harry smiled and tears appeared in his eyes, he had no idea how Draco had found out about the first date that James had taken lilly on but it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done.

"How did you know"

Draco smiled " Sirius told me"

Harry hugged Draco, "thank you so much... It's wonderful"

Draco squeezed Harry before kissing the top of his head "there is just one small change"

Harry looked up at him "oh yeah what's that?"

" we get to go flying" Draco gestured to the two brooms laying next to the blanket... "Your mum hated flying".

Harry sat down on the blanket with a grin when Draco didn't move. "Are you gonna stand there all night or are you going to feed me"

Draco laughed "okay I'll feed you"

He reached into a basket and pulled out chocolate fondue, with banana, cherry and strawberries. "I thought since we have already had dinner in the hall desert was the best option"

Harry smiled "it has nothing to do with the fact you know I have a sweet tooth"

Draco reached for a strawberry dipping it into the milk chocolate. "Open wide"

He offered the the strawberry to Harry. Harry laughed "you are so not feeding me"

Draco smirked "didn't you just ask me to feed you"

"I was asking for food, Dray"

"You said are you going to stand there all night or are you going to feed me" Draco chuckled " now open wide"

Harry grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate "fine but I get to feed you"

They spent the night feeding each other the chocolate dipped goodies. After a fly around Hogwarts and a seekers game in which Harry beat Draco to which Draco blamed Harry for being a distraction. They lay on the pitch watching the stars taking about anything that came to mind. They talked about the past, they picked on Ron, came up with pranks and everything else they could think of. It was midnight before they decided to call it a night and head back to their room.

"I can't believe your trying to blame me for your lack of skills"

Draco grinned "you distracted me with your good looks"

Harry snorted "you just don't want to admit my seeker skills are superior to yours"

"In your dreams potter"

Harry laughed "you mean in your dreams you make it to the snitch before in can"

Draco soon joined in the laughter.

They were too busy laughing and talking when they made their way through the common room to their rooms that they didn't notice the person watching by the fire.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's such a short one.**

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was sitting on one of the black armchairs by the fire in the common room doing his potions essay when Tom came and sat next to him. Harry looked up briefly before going back to his work.

"Hello Tom."

Tom reached for Harry's hand, pulling it towards him, causing a line to go through the parchment because he was currently in the middle of writing a sentence.

"Hey!" Harry glared at Tom.

"Sorry it was not my intention to ruin your homework." With a quick wave of his hand the line soaked into the parchment and disappeared."

Harry looked at the parchment with shock for a second before smiling up at Tom.

"You really need to teach me that someday."

Tom nodded his agreement squeezing Harry's hand, causing Harry to realise that he had never let go, there was a new addition, around his wrist was a silver charm bracelet. It had a total of four charms, one was a serpent with emerald eyes, another was a lion with ruby eyes, the third was a badger with amber eyes and last was an eagle with sapphire eyes. Harry looked at the bracelet with amazement, it represented all four houses. He looked up at Tom and smiled.

"Thank you." Harry said softly.

Tom smiled "Your very welcome, it will protect you from nearly every curse, it will warn you if any of your food is dosed, plus it is an emergency portkey, say portkey in parsletongue and it will transport you to where ever it is you think of first."

Harry nodded that he understood.

Harry continued to stare at the bracelet, he thought it would seem a bit girly but it didn't, the links were thick, with closer inspection he realised that there was writing engraved into the links. He squinted his eyes and read out loud. "My little Raven."

Tom smirked "Ah so you finally noticed."

Harry continued to stare at the bracelet, completely forgetting that Tom still hadn't let go of his hand, until Tom began rubbing circles on the back of Harry's hand over the scar that the blood quill had left him. Harry then began focusing on the heat that Tom's hand was bringing to his, he began to blush which caused Tom to smirk at him, which didn't help at all it just made Harry turn an even darker shade of red.

"Harry, will you please go to Hogsmeade with me, this weekend?"

Harry nodded "yeah sure, it will have to be on the Sunday, I have Quidditch practice on Saturday."

"It's a date then." Tom smiled brightly.

"Hey Tom can you help me with this last question?"

Harry gestured to his essay "Draco usually helps me but he is off telling people about the Quidditch practice."

Tom smiled "I would love to, what's the Question?"

"Write a quick summary of Golpalott's Third Law, the problem is I don't understand it to begin with." Harry gave a nervous chuckle.

Tom looked thoughtful for a bit before "I'll try and break it down for you, okay?"

Harry nodded allowing Tom to continue.

"A poison created by mixing several other poisons together, cannot simply be created by finding the antidotes to each separate poison in the blended whole and mixing them together. Instead, you must find that single ingredient which, when added to the blended antidotes, transforms them near-alchemically into a combined whole which will counteract the entire blended poison." Tom recited, reminding Harry a little of Hermione.

" So according to this law, a true antidote to a blended poison is more than the sum of its parts?" Harry asked still confused

Tom nodded.

Harry sighed "This is so bloody confusing, I'm just going to put down what you said, I really don't get it."

Tom chuckled "It's okay, Potions isn't meant for everybody."

Harry laughed "It sure isn't my cup of tea."

They were then interrupted by a small first year who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but talking to Harry.

"Um... Harry, Granger is outside waiting for you."

Harry looked at his watch and swore loudly, "shit, I'm late I promised to help Hermione pick out an outfit for her date, I'll talk to you later."

Harry then ran off with a quick wave to Tom on his way out.

Hermione was leaning on the wall opposite the portrait, her arms were crossed as she glared at Harry as he appeared.

"Harry Potter you better have a good excuse for being late." Hermione rose an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"I was doing my potions work and Tom was helping me with the last question."

Hermione smiled " ok, but come on you have to help me it's my fist date since Victor!"

Harry chuckled as Hermione grabbed his hand and began leading him to the Gryffindor common room. "I'm glad you finally decided to kick him out of your life, you really do deserve better."

Hermione smiled sadly "I can't believe I let him control me like that."

"So who's your mystery date anyway?"

"Uh well it's Charlie Weasley."

Harry grinned "Mione that's great, Charlie is a great guy."

Hermione looked back at Harry stopping. "So you don't think he is like the others?"

Harry hugged his best friend "I know he isn't, Fred and George trust him and Bill their with us."

Hermione smiled "I'm glad."

Harry grabbed her hand "Come on, let's go get you ready for date with your Prince Charming."

/

It was finally Sunday and Hermione was helping him get ready while telling him every detail of her date with Charlie, Harry was happy for his friend, he thought it was about time she found her happiness.

"So after dinner he took me to England's dragons reserve, and it was brilliant I got see the dragons in their natural habitat I learnt so much just by being there and he cares about all magical creatures and joined spew" Hermione continued listing all the things that happened on her date with Charlie.

Harry just smiled and listened to her friend gush about Charlie, he was just happy that his friend was happy so he didn't mind listening. He watched as she blushed and smiled as she explained how wonderful Charlie was as she raised his wardrobe looking for the 'perfect outfit' as she called it.

"Ugh Harry, you really have to go and buy new clothes, these really are horrible."

Hermione stated as she picked up on of Dudley's old socks. She cringed and threw it away.

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned.

"But Mione, you know I hate shopping."

"One of these days I'm going to talk to Draco about taking you shopping, I'm sure he will be more the happy to help you get a new wardrobe."

Soon enough Hermione had decided on a simple black jeans and a white button up shirt. She tossed them over with his black converse.

"Wear that it's the only thing that looks decent and will fit you properly."

Once Harry was dressed, she combed his hair before running her hand through it. He gave her a questioning look she responded. "It gives you the I just got shagged look."

"Or the I just rolled out of bed look." Harry groaned

Hermione smiled wickedly "basically the same thing Harry, either way it makes you look hot, so who cares."

As they were coming out of the dorm and into the common room they ran into Pansy who spotted Hermione first.

"Well, well, well... Welcome little lioness to the snakes den." She smirked at Hermione

Hermione grinned "Thanks Pans."

It had scared Harry how close the two girls had gotten over the last couple of weeks, he was glad of course but between Pansy and Hermione the could bring down anyone.

Pansy hugged Hermione, "Is our little Harrykins ready for his date with big bad dark lord."

Harry rolled his eyes, he couldn't get Pansy to stop calling him that. "I wouldn't say that Tom's right behind you."

Harry laughed as Pansy went wide eyed and looked behind her only to find an empty space. She slapped his arm, "one of these days Harry, I'm gonna get you."

Harry faked hurt "what it's not bad enough that I have the big bad dark lord after me, I now have you too... And here I thought we were friends."

The three laughed before Harry looked at the time.

"Gotta go see you guys later."

Pansy slapped him on the but. "Go get him tiger."

Harry yelped as he ran to meet Tom, he didn't want to be late and he would be if he didn't hurry up.

He met Tom at the entrance hall, Tom had been standing around waiting for him, with all these girls standing around giggling from afar as they watched him. Harry had wondered why they didn't just meet at the common room and he now knew why.

Beside Tom stood Remus and Harry was really confused but continued to walk over to Tom. Tom wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"I have gained the ministry's approval to take you to London's magical creatures zoo, of course with both of us being students-" he winked at Harry "we needed an escort and Remus here offered to escort us there and back again."

Harry smiled "More like you bribed him."

"I don't see much of a difference, really." Tom smirked.

Remus walked behind the two to Hogsmeade before apparating the two to the front gates before letting them know he would be back to collect them later.

"I thought perhaps, living with muggles growing up, that you had likely never been to a magical zoo and that you might like the chance to see one. Was I mistaken?"Tom asked as he paid the attendant for their entrance.

Harry's grin widened. "No! This is wonderful! I did go to a muggle zoo once but I didn't really get to enjoy it. And I've never been to magical zoo."

"I'm glad to share this experience with you, then," Tom said, pleased at Harry's response. "Where would you like to go first?" Tom asked as he handed Harry the map.

Harry stared at the map for a few moments, before grinning "Can we go see the Ashwinder."

Tom raised his eyebrows "The serpent?"

Harry smirked, "I didn't know there was more then one creature with the same name?"

Tom shook his head, "No, it's just that with your reputation I thought you would want to see a Hippogriff or something."

Harry pointed in the direction he wished to go. "Already seen one of them, Sirius has a one as a pet, why waste time there?"

Tom face palmed "of course I should have known that with your reputation you would have already come across a class three magical creature."

Harry shrugged "it's the five class ones you have to watch out for."

When the arrived at the serpents enclosure, Harry smiled. He then read the information bored.

"The Ashwinder, is a class three magical creature, the Ashwinder is created when a magical fire has been left to burn for two long, it will arise from the ambers and slither away into the shadows, it leaves behind an ash trail, wild Ashwinders only live for one hour and their eggs are used in love potions. Professor Periwinkle found a formula to allow this creature to live the average life of a snake"

Tom nodded "She was quite obsessed with the formula so I've heard."

Harry looked for the creature and smiled once he found it, it was a pale grey serpent with glowing red eyes.

Harry hissed his greetings. "Hello there, my names Harry."

If it were possible Harry would have said the snake looked quite stunned. "Hello young speaker, who is your companion?"

Tom smirked "My name is Tom, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh Merlin, two speakers in one day! I'm so lucky, it's I who has the pleasure if meeting you Tom and Harry, my name is Thanos."

Harry giggled "do they treat you okay here Thanos"

The snake hissed happily, "oh yes I get fed and a nice warm dark place to live, if it weren't for the ugly faces everyday I would be just fine."

Harry smirked "I hope you don't think I'm an ugly face."

"No! You and your mate are very pretty faces, you be making very attractive hatchlings."

Harry's face was a bright red, Tom grabbed Harry around the waist and squeezed.

"He isn't m-my mate!" Harry stuttered.

Thanos hissed as of laughing "if you say so young one, now go enjoy the rest of the day."

Tom took Harry's hand and lead him around the zoo, they saw lots of animals such as the Augurey, Clabbert, Chizpurffle, Erking, Horklump and many others. Harry had a wonderful time. During seeing the animals Harry and Tom spoke about their favourite things and just got to know each other better.

Harry was glad to hear that the journals that he had given Tom had given him an insight to magic and during lunch Tom had managed to steal yet another breath stealing kiss from Harry.

"Thank you so much Tom, this has been one of the best days ever."

Tom lifted Harry's hand to his lips and left a small kiss. "It's been my pleasure Harry, I've said it once and I'll say it a million more times, anything to make you happy."

Remus had come to pick the two up with a grin on his face. "Harry when your done with Tom Hermione said to tell you she demands to see you."

Harry groaned

Tom rose an eyebrow "isn't she your best friend what's with the groaning?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "she wants details of our date"

Tom chuckled "well we mustn't keep you for very much longer, or else we will have the wrath of Granger to deal with."

Remus apparated them back to Hogsmeade and left them alone with a promise to see them later.

"Hey if Remus apparated us wouldn't the blow his cover?"

Tom shook his head "no, he used the invisibility cloak, we just made it seem he was an uncle who wished to see his nephew, which is not uncommon."

Harry nodded and Tom held his hand, "come let's take you to Honeydukes, I know all about you and your sweet tooth."

Harry chuckled before leading Tom to his favourite shop in Hogsmeade, he planned on getting all of his favourites.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it took forever to post which I'm sorry for! Please review I love reviews! :) I'm also holding a poll on my profile, because I'm intersected to see who you all want Harry to end up with or if you want a triad relationship because I came into this story intending to write Harry with one person but I might have slightly changed my mind, so I have decided to see your guys opinion. So please leave a review and vote! Love you guys thanks again for reading. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was looking at the stars from the Astronomy tower, thinking about the events that had taken place. He had finally set into place his revenge against the Dursley's, his only regret was that he would not be there to see their faces. Harry had recently found that they had known about his money all along and been taking money out of his account for years. Harry had not only been neglected and abused but he had been stolen from the people he hated the most in this world. He had contacted Gringotts and they had started the process of getting the money back, the best part was that a goblin would personally stopping by to inform them of their debt and if they couldn't pay it all back they would become Harry's personal slaves.

'That will teach them for messing with me' Harry thought.

He also mentioned to the Goblins that he wanted to be emancipated, and have Dumbledore's right over him stripped. The goblins gave the kick the Ministry needed to get that started. When Dumbledore had been informed it hadn't been a pretty sight, he had come bursting into the hall, with Molly trailing not far behind, both were red in the face and looking like they would murder anyone who got in their way.

Molly had shrieked that he was a disgrace to wizard kind and how he had gone to far by discrediting Dumbledore. Dumbledore had nodded with Molly but not commenting, knowing it wouldn't be wise with witnesses. Basically Molly had made a fool of herself. Harry had sat there completely calm, ignoring the hag and the old coot. He just continued as they were not there, talking and laughing with his friends. When he insulted Ron and Ginny, Molly really lost it, spit went flying as she screamed, but Harry still ignored her however she still continued until she was blue in the face. Everyone was looking at her and Dumbledore, from the moment they walked, and that was how everyone found out that Harry was breaking away from Dumbledore because, he had left Harry with abusive Muggle's.

But this was not why Harry was alone with his thoughts. No it was because Ron and Ginny had ambushed Draco in a dark corridor while he was alone, just because they knew it would hurt Harry, plus they hated the blonde boy. Because of them Draco was in the hospital wing and hadn't woke up yet, he had long since been forced away from Draco's side by Madam Pomfrey, he was waiting for the matron to fall asleep so he could sneak back in. Despite what everyone told him, he blamed himself and hadn't spoken a word to anyone since he heard about Draco's attack. Harry thanked Merlin that Pansy had headed down that corridor and spotted the two Weasley's mid-torture and was able to over power them and bring him to the Hospital Wing.

The memories of Ron and Ginny had been examined and the reason they had been able to over power Draco was because Ron had ran up to him screaming spells, and while he was concentrated on Ron, Ginny had stupefied him from behind and then began the torture. Mcgonagall had been disgusted and expelled them and banished them from the grounds. Rumour had it that Dumbledore had payed for their stay at three broomsticks. It had been lucky that Mcgonagall had been in charge of punishment being their head of house and as they nearly killed a student, there was no question of them being thrown out of the grounds, no matter how much Dumbledore didn't like it.

Harry looked at his watch, deciding that it was late enough he headed down to the hospital wing, where he could be there when Draco woke up.

On the way down Harry wished with all his might that Draco was going to be okay that he was going to wake up. He forced a tear as he thought about loosing Draco, he shook his head, he had to think positive!

Draco was the only patient there when, Harry arrived, he looked really pale in the moonlight. Harry walked toward him quietly, he sat in the arm chair and held the other boys hand.

" I am so sorry Draco, this is all my fault, I didn't mean for you to get hurt! you were there for me when I needed it, so I'm going to stay here all night by your side"

Tears slowly trickled down his face as he stared down at the injured boy, he let out soft sobs for a while until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to find Hermione standing there, she too had tears.

" I knew you were going to come back so I waited, oh Harry this isn't your fault! Draco wont blame you, none of us blame you"

Hermione wrapped herself around Harry in an embrace.

"Draco is going to be fine Harry, he would never forgive himself if he died at the wand of Ron, he will fight this"

Harry returned Hermione's embrace after a while, and cried into her shoulder. He was glad that he had Hermione as a best friend, she just knew knew him so well. They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity,Harry clung to Hermione like a life line.

"Hermione what happens when someone else gets hurt or worse killed because of me, I have lost too much already, I cant lose anyone else! I couldn't bare it if i did!"

Hermione pulled Harry away so she could look at him in the face.

"oh Harry this isn't your fault, none of this is! we all love you and I swear none of us are going anywhere, your stuck with us so thats that!"

She raised her hand and caressed his cheek, Harry lent into the touch.

" Remember that we are all here for you Harry, we wouldn't be standing next to you side by side, if we didn't want to be there, you mean the world to us, you were my first friend, I'm sticking with you until the very end and even longer."

Despite still having the small voice in the back of his mind still telling him this was his fault, he nodded sadly to his best friend.

Hermione moved to sit next to Harry, they sat like that for hours just in silence watching after the blonde. Hermione then demanded that they get sleep, she tucked him into one of the hospital beds and then joined him. She kept him in a comfortable embrace, knowing that he was still here if Draco needed him and Hermione was there to help, he fell into a calm sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When they woke up they were greeted by an angry Madam Pomfrey.

"What the devil are you two doing here, female and male students have separate dormitories for a reason, I will not have you defiling my wing as a secret rendezvous, this is a hospital not a sleazy motel!"

Harry laughed, he just couldn't help it, soon enough Hermione joined in.

"Madam as beautiful Hermione is and that any guy is lucky to have her, she is my best friend and I wouldn't never date her, she is my sister in everything but blood."

Hermione nodded.

"Harry snuck down here last night because he was worried about Draco, I knew he would come back so I waited, he refused to leave his side so I compromised and made him sleep here, I didn't want to leave him so I stayed with him."

Madam Pomfrey stared at them in disbelief.

"Why share a bed then? I dare say they is enough to be in separate beds."

"Harry tends to suffer nightmares, I spared us both the lack of sleep by sleeping next to him."

The Matron still didn't look like she believed that Harry and Hermione were innocent. So Harry said the one thing that would convince her.

" IM GAY!" He shouted

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked.

"Merlin's beard, even though I have tried to deny it in the past, I thought the whole school knew this fact"

Harry then remembered why he was here he looked over at Draco and saw that he still hadn't woken.

"Is there any improvement?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "He is healing fine, he should wake up when he is ready."

She then gave Harry an odd glance.

"Are you and Mr Malfoy..." She pointed between the two.

Harry sighed "Not that its any of your business, its complicated at the moment."

The Matron nodded and left Harry and Hermione with the sleeping Draco.

"We should probably get ready for class, Dumbledore wont let us have the day off after yesterday."

Harry didn't want to leave Draco but he knew Hermione was right, a year ago Dumbledore would have given him all the time off he wanted but now? Dumbledore would probably have him thrown out of the school.

Harry left with Hermione, but they soon went their separate ways, Harry to Slytherin and Hermione to Gryffindor. Harry walked slowly down to the dungeons, when he arrived he was bombared by Pansy, Theo and Blaise. They all wanted to make sure he was okay because he hadn't come back last night, after he told them that he had spent the night watching over Draco, they wanted to know how the blonde was doing.

"Pomfrey says that he is healing fine, and that he will wake up when he is ready."

"Oh thank god" Pansy sighed in relief.

"Well thats good then" Blaise stated.

Theo didn't say anything but did let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair.

Harry stated that he would join them at breakfast after he had a shower, they all agreed and left without him.

Once finished, he made his way back to the common room to find an angry looking Tom.

"Do you know what I did last night?.." He paused waiting for Harry to answer,

Harry's eyes widened at the calmness of his voice but didn't say anything just stared at Tom, not sure why the other was angry, when silence only followed Tom continued.

"No? Well I spent the whole night worried that what happened to Draco happened to you! I spent half the night looking for you, until I saw you leaving the Astronomy Tower, I followed you all the way to the hospital wing."

Tom pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

" I heard you talking to him, I was about to go and comfort you but Hermione was there and I thought she would be better suited in the moment so I went back here and waited for you but you didn't come back... Harry I was so worried, if something were to happen to you I don't know what I would do..."

Harry returned the embrace tightly, enjoying the feeling of Tom's arms around him.

"Please next time, don't wander off on your own."

Harry nodded "I wont."

Tom kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Sometimes I think you will be the death of me, Harry."

Harry chuckled, "destined to kill you remember?"

Tom messed up Harry's hair as he pulled away. "Come lets go get breakfast."

They walked down to breakfast together, once they met up with friends they noticed that the talk of the hall was the attack on Draco and how Ron and Ginny where expelled. Harry wasn't that hungry but Pansy made him eat two pieces of toast and a cup of coffee.

"Cant have you falling asleep in the middle of class can we?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The day was long and Harry was exhausted he spent lunch and his free period, doing all of his homework, so he could visit Draco without consequences. This time Madam Pomfrey put up a charm to alert her if Harry returned after he was sent back to the common room.

Harry did last minute touch ups to his homework before going to bed.

It wasn't hard to say that Harry didn't sleep well, restless sleep was all that he was given after a very tiring day.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review! :)**


End file.
